Deseos de Altamar
by Anna Haruno
Summary: Los Grandes Espíritus, un mito entre hombres y mujeres de mar. Dicen que quien logre encontrarlos tendrá la oportunidad de volver sus sueños realidad. ¿Entonces, qué es lo que él quería? Lo que él más quería era ayudarla a deshacerse de su maldición y vivir una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones. O al menos eso es lo que le decía a todo mundo ¿cuál sería su deseo oculto? SKBigBang
1. Encuentro-Enfrentamiento

Después de años de no publicar nada, regreso con este fic que es parte del proyecto "Shaman King Big Bang" creado en tumblr. Al final de la historia encontraran mis notas y pensamientos.

Feliz lectura!

**Advertencias:** Este fic contiene lenguaje altisonate, violencia moderada y en algún punto bullying.

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>Cap. 1. Encuentro-Enfrentamiento<p>

La puerta de la taberna se abrió dejando ver por un momento la noche que cubría

todo el puerto, el olor de la sal y el calor húmedo del clima llevaron de vuelta, por un breve momento, a la realidad a los ocupantes que ahí se encontraban para escapar de su día a día rutinario. Por el hueco que se creó entre puerta y mundo, un hombre joven entró al recinto. Anna frunció el ceño, genial, otro más que la buscaba. Aquel hombre llegó hasta la barra y se sentó dos asientos más allá de ella. Lo vio de reojo y por su ropa confirmó lo que ya sabía, ese hombre era un hombre del mar, un pirata para ser precisos aunque no podía precisar su rango en su tripulación, el hombre no daba pistas sobre ello y si tuviera que juzgar sólo con lo que veía diría que era un marinero más dentro del barco. Siguió examinando lo que podía lograr ver, a juzgar por su apariencia estaba en sus veintes tempranos, su cabello castaño estaba un tanto largo, le llegaba a los hombros, su piel evidentemente quemada por los días en alta mar, sus ojos no los alcanzaba a ver. Su lenguaje corporal era relajado, hablaba de un hombre despreocupado, vaya ¡hasta su mente apoyaba esto último! Su mayor preocupación era saber si 'Ryu', el tabernero, tenía información nueva acerca de la vidente que tanto había estado buscando sin obtener resultados.

El hombre la miró de reojo tratando de no pensar en lo particular de su apariencia, se preguntaba como es que alguien podía aguantar una capa con tal clima pues Anna se encontraba cubierta por una y se aseguraba de que la capucha le ocultara el rostro tanto como se pudiera. Sus pensamientos empezaban a ser molestos, su curiosidad la irritaba, agarró con fuerza su vaso y dio un profundo trago a su licor, al menos el alcohol le nublaba un poco el pensamiento. Dejó el vaso con fuerza en la mesa, aquel hombre estaba por voltearse completo a verla, ¿demonios, qué no tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar de hacerle plática ligera? No tenía ganas de lidiar con nadie, bastante había tenido de personas esos últimos días, todo lo que deseaba era un rato de paz y tranquilidad y en un bar nadie cuestiona nada, era le regla implícita de esos lugares, nadie se mete con nadie. El sonido de pasos interrumpió sus pensamientos, el cantinero se acercaba al recién llegado.

- ¡Buenas noches, Yoh-dono! - Saludó afable Ryu, quien a penas llegaba de la parte trasera de la taberna. – Veo que esta noche no lo acompaña Manta.

- Buena noches, Ryu - saludó el aludido con un tono ligero. Anna hizo una nota rápida, ahora el hombre del mar tenía nombre aunque eso no importaba. – No, hoy vengo solo.

- ¿Quiere lo de siempre? - preguntó el cantinero.

- Hoy no Ryu, sólo estamos de paso. - Ambos hombres guardaron silencio. Ryu tomó un vaso cercano y chascó la lengua, estaba sucio. Uno de sus muchachos sería reprendido más tarde esa noche, agarró un trapo y comenzó a limpiarlo. - Dime Ryu, ¿has encontrado algo nuevo?

El mencionado levantó la vista del vaso, recorrió el local con la mirada juzgando que no había nadie que pudiera entrometerse en la plática pues de entre los pocos clientes que tenía esa noche, uno estaba perdido en alcohol y otro estaba más entretenido con la mujer que tenía en sus piernas (más tarde tendría que largarlos a un cuarto, no quería espectáculos públicos), los demás, como Anna, razonó estaban demasiado metidos en sus pensamientos como para darle importancia a la plática del tabernero con el marinero. Dejó el cristal en la mesa y se inclinó ligeramente hacia el joven hombre. Al verlo, Yoh se acercó a él.

- Ha habido varios rumores Yoh-dono, dicen que la tripulación del Estrella la está buscando - Yoh se tensó ligeramente, esas eran malas noticias. - Aunque no han sido capaces de atraparla. El otro día escuché a uno de los tripulantes quejarse de la tarea que su capitán les había dejado Una vidente, ¡si hay miles de esas! No entiendo porque el capitán la quiere precisamente a ella. Todo apunta a que no descansaran hasta tenerla en su navío.

- Eso no es bueno, si Hao la captura ten por seguro que ese será el fin.

- Lo sé, Yoh-dono pero nadie sabe quien es ella ni donde está.

En ese momento Anna les dejó de prestar atención después de todo seguían sin descubrirla y se aseguraría de que eso siguiera igual, lo último que quería era tener que lidiar con gente egoísta que sólo la buscaba para sus intereses propios y ella ya había tenido suficiente de gente egoísta, por esas basuras el mundo era lo que era, por esas basuras ella sufría y a nadie le importaba. Un sentimiento de rencor la empezó a llenar, tenía que calmarse si no quería ocasionar problemas, apretó con fuerza su vaso, inspiró hondo y dejó salir el aire, tomó otro largo trago y con toda su fuerza apagó su mente. Una ligera sonrisa casi asoma por sus labios cuando todo lo que hubo para ella fue silencio, bendito silencio que dejaba todo en penumbra incluidos sus sentimientos de ira y rencor. La plática del tabernero con el marinero, cuyo nombre ya había olvidado, no era más que ruido de fondo y ni siquiera las palabras sueltas que le llegaban le interesaban ni le hacían sentido ¿después de todo que tenían que ver los piratas con espíritus y deseos?

Pasados unos minutos, Anna decidió que ya era suficiente su mente estaba completamente en blanco, no podía percibir el pensamiento de nadie, por fin era seguro salir de esa taberna pues sus demonios estaban controlados. Sacó unas monedas de entre sus ropas, las puso en el contador y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir y en ese breve instante en que se dio la vuelta, su mirada se cruzó con la del marinero y algo en ella se movió, algo en ella le dijo que ese hombre sería importante en su vida, que era mejor que se quedara y lo conociera. Ignorando este sentimiento Anna se dirigió a la salida.

Yoh quedó sin habla, fue en ese efímero contacto que lo supo, aquella era la persona que había estado buscando.

Anna salió del bar, la puerta se cerraba con lentitud detrás de ella, y un terrible sentimiento llenó a Yoh, si esa puerta se cerraba ya no la volvería a ver nunca más. Dejando a Ryu con la palabra en la boca se levantó lo más rápido que y corrió a la entrada logrando detener la madera antes de que ésta cerrase por completo. La abrió de golpe y salió a la noche.

- ¡Yoh-dono! – Los gritos de Ryu se perdieron en el aire. El cantinero quedó confundido, invocó a su espíritu acompañante quien estaba tan o más confundido que él por la extraña actitud del joven capitán.

En el velo de la noche Yoh volteó a todos lados, aquella mujer había desaparecido pero eso no era posible pues no había tardado tanto en seguirla. Un movimiento, una corazonada, fue todo lo que necesitó para correr hacia la dirección que creía era la correcta. Tenía que encontrarla.

Anna todavía podía sentir la presencia de aquel hombre, definitivamente la estaba buscando, así que apretó el paso no dejaría que la encontraran ni él ni nadie más. Dobló la esquina, iría al puerto ya que ahí de seguro perdería al hombre, caminó unos cuantos metros y se detuvo, alguien la estaba siguiendo y no se trataba del joven pirata de antes, era alguien más. Anna se tensó, el furyoku que sentía era demasiado agresivo y la sed de sangre que emanaba de él era casi palpable. Maldijo entre dientes y continuó su camino con mayor prisa.

Al ser anterior se le unieron otros dos. Esto se empezaba a tornar en una cacería donde la presa era Anna. La joven echó a correr tenía que escapar lo antes posible. Sabía que si luchaba seguramente ganaría pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo en un pueblo con tanta gente como ese y ya suficientes muertes había ocasionado como para querer seguir tiñéndose las manos de rojo. Corrió por varias calles, ya estaba cerca del puerto podía sentirlo un poco más y podría perderse en la multitud de gente y así estar a salvo.

El vello de su nuca se erizó, una sensación de peligro la invadió y se detuvo de golpe, justo a unos pocos pasos delante de ella algo había caído desde el cielo violentamente. Maldición, le habían cerrado el paso. Cuando el polvo que se levantó se disipó, frente a ella se encontraba una armadura que cargaba una lanza. Otra sensación de alerta la inundó, Anna volteó. Detrás de sí había dos muñecos, uno con cabeza de calabaza y el otro parecía ser un muñeco hecho a mano de un militar de tierras lejanas. Maldijo entre dientes por segunda vez, la voz de una mujer resonó en la noche.

- Es inútil que intentes huir – la voz era fría, autoritaria.

- Y será mejor que no opongas resistencia si aprecias tu vida. – Una segunda voz habló.

- Así que ¡ríndete! – La primera voz exclamó al tiempo que la armadura se lanzaba a atacara a la vidente.

Anna esquivó ese primer ataque pero como si de una señas se tratase los otros dos muñecos comenzaron con su ataque. La chica giró para evitar el primer golpe y saltó para evitar el segundo. Pronto el pequeño espacio en el que se movía se volvió un infierno, llovían agresiones por todos lados y Anna a penas era capaz de esquivar todo. En algún momento, Anna apretó la mandíbula, si seguí así ocurriría un desastre tenía que hacer algo y como si el universo la hubiera escuchado vio una oportunidad.

Las tres figuras veían lo que sucedía desde el techo de una casa cercana. Una de ellas chasqueó la lengua.

Los tres objetos cesaron sus ataques por un breve instante, se hicieron para atrás y al mismo tiempo atacaron. La más alta de las figuras sonrió satisfecha, aquella mujer no podría evitar a los tres al mismo tiempo. La segunda voz, perteneciente a una chica de cabello corto amarrado en coletas soltó una carcajada y la tercera, una chica de cabello rubio largo, y la más joven de entre las tres, rió entre dientes. Un fuerte sonido metálico interrumpió su victoria.

La armadura estaba desperdigada por el suelo, uno de los muñecos había perdido la cabeza y el otro estaba tirado más allá de los demás. Anna se encontraba parada en medio de ellos, con la respiración agitada y sus puños cerrados fuertemente. Menos de un segundo después se dio la media vuelta y echó a correr de nuevo.

El asombro dio paso a la ira, ¿cómo se atrevía aquella chiquilla a hacer eso? Kanna, la mujer más alta, apretó los dientes. Se aseguraría personalmente de ir por ella y hacerla pagar. Seguramente el señor Hao no se molestaría si la llevaban con unas cuantas, o muchas, heridas.

Le faltaba el, correr se tornaba cada vez más difícil. No sólo estaba un tanto cansada sino que el estar reprimiendo su poder durante todo ese altercado había requerido mucha de su energía. Además sabía que ese último ataque no las a iba a dejar fuera de combarte. Tenía muy poco tiempo, necesitaba llegar a puerto lo antes posible.

Un agudo dolor la recorrió de pronto, sus heridas se estaban haciendo notar y eso le dificultaba el moverse. Se recargó en una pared, su respiración seguía agitada. Trató de calmarla respirando profundamente varias veces. Aguantó el aire una vez y después de soltarlo estaba dispuesta a continuar sin embargo, una sensación de peligro la alertó, el furyoku de antes estaba ahí y se sentía mucho más peligroso.

Anna volteó hacia el camino por el que venía. Unos ojos vacíos le regresaron la mirada. Maldita sea, la habían alcanzado y ella ni cuenta se había dado. Dio un paso hacia atrás apenas evitando las cuchillas del muñeco calabaza.

- ¡Ashcroft! – comandó Kanna.

Anna volteó un segundo demasiado tarde, era inevitable el ataque iba a conectar. En un reflejo cerró los ojos preparándose para recibir el daño. Metal chocó contra metal, una nueva presencia había aparecido. Un suspiró, y una voz se dirigió a ella.

- Parece que llegue justo a tiempo – una risita acompañó a lo dicho – Un instante más tarde y no estarías aquí. – A Anna no le hizo gracia el comentario.

La vidente abrió los ojos, frente a ella estaba el hombre de antes, una luz blanca lo rodeaba y a ella también. Se dio cuenta de que esa misma luz detenía a los tres objetos previniendo que llegaron hasta ellos y les hicieran daño. Fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta, ese hombre la protegía haciendo uso de un Over Soul de color blanco.

- ¡Tú! – Anna no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su voz. El hombre le contestó con una risita.

- ¿Sorprendida? Pensé que te habrías dado cuenta en el lugar de Ryu.

Pues no, no se había dado cuenta. Eso la hizo sentir frustrada, no le había interesado checar su en su cercanía había algún otro furyoku, después de todo no era común encontrarse con otros shamanes, mucho menos en una taberna. Sin embargo se preguntó por qué no había sentido el poder espiritista de ese hombre en cuanto entró a la taberna, recordó haber percibido sus pensamientos pero nada más allá de eso. ¿Quién era ese hombre? Sería tan fácil descubrirlo si desbloqueaba su _reishi_ pero si lo hacía las cosas se saldrían de control.

- ¿Puedes correr? – le preguntó el hombre. Anna se le quedó viendo sin entender sus intensiones y eso le molestaba. - ¿Vas al puerto, no es así? Mi barco está ahí. En cuanto los muchachos se den cuenta de la situación vendrán a ayudarnos, esas mujeres no están solas seguramente sus camaradas a están en movimiento.

Anna guardó silencio, trataba de dilucidar al hombre y sus palabras, no confiaba en él y no tenía razón para hacerlo. Sólo la ayudaba porque en ella veía un interés. Trataba de descubrir sus razones pues para él ella era una perfecta desconocida que podría resultar ser una asesina.

Un segundo después, los tres O.S enemigos se alejaron, era fútil seguir haciendo lo mismo. Yoh bajó su posición defensiva, miró al enemigo y se preparó para el siguiente ataque.

- A mi señal empieza a correr hacia el puerto - dijo confiado Yoh. - Volverán a atacar, yo las detendré. Tendrás tiempo suficiente para alejarte y pase lo que pase no te detengas.

No pasó ni un instante cuando los tres títeres volvieron a atacar al mismo tiempo. Anna a penas escuchó a Yoh gritarle que corriera cuando ya estaba en movimiento, alejándose lo más rápido que podía de ese lugar. El choque de poder estremeció a la vidente quien no se detuvo, si mataban o no al hombre le daba igual. Se mordió el labio ante ese pensamiento, una parte de ella, que quería ignorar, deseaba que aquel extraño saliera vivo de ese encuentro.

Otro choque violento se sintió, este con más intensidad que el anterior después todo fue calma, los cuatro furyoku se dejaron de sentir. Anna se detuvo y volteó bruscamente hacia atrás. Las palabras del hombre resonaron en su memoria, apretó los puños y echó a correr nuevamente hacia el puerto. A los pocos minutos por fin llegó a su destino.

A pesar de ser tan tarde, el puerto bullía con actividad, cientos de marineros y comerciantes además del ocasional transeúnte y curioso llenaban los muelles, iban de un lado a otro transportando cajas y cajas de productos, telas y semillas. El ruido era casi insoportable pero tanto movimiento era ideal para pasar desapercibido. Anna se retiró su capucha dejando sus dorados cabellos al aire y comenzó a caminar por entre la multitud fundiéndose entre la multitud. De repente las palabras del hombre llegaron a ella, él tenía un barco.

Detuvo su andar, sabía que aquellas palabras eran ciertas, él no era de esos que mentían, al menos eso creía de él hasta ese momento. Sacudió la cabeza, sería mejor que se alejara de él nada bueno podía sucederle a él ni a nadie que se acercara a ella. Suspiró y continuó su camino, encontraría otro barco que la sacara de esa isla, siempre lo hacía. Una figura se interpuso en su camino, se trataba del hombre. Ambos se miraron fijamente, él se veía un poco nervioso pero bien, sin heridas.

- Que bueno que estás bien – el hombre sonrió.

- Apártate de mi camino, muérete. – Lo interrumpió ella, lo mejor era que jamás se volviera a encontrar con ese hombre.

Yoh la miró boquiabierto, no podía creer que le dijera eso a pesar de haberla salvado minutos atrás. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces buscando que decirle a la bella mujer que tenía frente a sí porque ahora que la veía sin su capa cubriéndole el rostro se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era e inevitablemente sentía atracción hacia ella.

Anna ignoró lo ridículo de la expresión del pirata y continuó su camino pasando al lado del hombre.

- ¡Hey! – se quejó Yoh agarrando del brazo a Anna cuando ésta pasó por su lado. – Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte.

Anna sintió irritación, ¡cómo se atrevía ese hombre a agarrarla de esa manera! Se encargaría de enseñarle una lección, nadie la tocaba.

- Al menos deberías de decirme tu nombre, después de todo te ayudé allá atrás.

Esas palabras detuvieron en seco a Anna quien estaba apunto de abofetear al hombre. Por mucho que le molestara, tenía razón, la había ayudado. Conteniendo su enojo se zafó con brusquedad del agarre.

- Si me vuelve a tocar considérate hombre muerto. – Anna se volteó, al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía, con una mueca en su rostro. – Anna Kyoyama. – Se presentó de forma seca y luego guardó silencio mirando fijamente al hombre frente a ella. Una ráfaga de aire frío los envolvió momentáneamente. Yoh sonrió de lado y habló.

- Mucho gusto, Anna – la familiaridad con que el hombre le habló le disgustó a la aludida. – Mi nombre es Yoh, Yoh Asakura y soy el capitán del Funbari.

Anna lo miró sorprendida, Yoh no tenía para nada la pinta de capitán.

Al ver su sorpresa, Yoh sonrió. – Y así como tú, también soy un shaman.

La sorpresa dejó paso a la confusión, ¿cómo podía ese hombre afirmar una cosa así si ni siquiera había exhibido sus habilidades? La risa de Yoh la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Vamos, no pongas esa cada o me harás sentir mal. Lo supe porque los hombres de Hao sólo atacan a shamanes usando esos métodos, además no te sorprendiste cuando use mi over soul. – Eso último lo dijo un tanto apenado, como si temiera que ella saldría corriendo al saber eso.

Anna se preguntó quién era realmente Yoh Asakura, la sonrisa de ese hombre era enigmática, ocultaba muchas cosas detrás y Anna no podía leerlo aun sin su _reishi_. La vidente se enorgullecía de poder leer a la gente como un libro incluso sin usar sus poderes, había aprendido que la mente humana era muy simple sin embargo, ahora había un individuo frente a ella al que no podía entender en lo más mínimo.

- Ven conmigo – le pidió Yoh. – Hay que atender esas heridas.


	2. Decisión-Deseo

Cap. 2. Decisión-Deseo

Anna siguió a Yoh en silencio por algunos minutos. Continuaba preguntándose cómo había logrado ese bufón convencerla de seguirlo si todo lo que había hecho era ofrecerle su mano y una cálida sonrisa. De alguna forma por mucho que ese hombre la enfurecía algo en él también le hacía confiar, se haya extrañamente atraída hacía él. Después de otros varios minutos por fin se detuvieron. Estaban frente a una posada.

- Bien, hemos llegado. – Anunció Yoh. – Adelante – sonrió mostrándole la entrada.

Yoh se metió al edificio, Anna lo siguió sin mucho ánimo, seguramente sería igual que todas las otras posadas donde se había quedado. La recepción no era muy grande, en su mayoría estaba vacía sólo un gran escritorio con un estante detrás con las llaves de los cuartos adornaban el lugar. Al fondo de la pequeña recepción se hallaba una puerta, seguramente llevaría al comedor de la posada. Al lado del escritorio estaban las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones y en medio de éstos se encontraba otra puerta. A pesar de la poca iluminación, una atmósfera cálida rodeaba el lugar. Anna notó que unas cuantas plantas también estaban presentes.

Yoh se acercó al escritorio y tocó una campanilla que reposaba sobre su superficie dejándola suavemente en su lugar una vez terminó de usarla. Pocos segundos después se abrió al puerta que estaba en medio del escritorio y las escaleras y de ella salió una joven mujer de cabello largo y rosado, seguramente sería la posadera. La mujer al ver a Yoh sonrió ampliamente y un ligero rubor coloreó sus mejillas.

- ¡Yoh-san, bienvenido! – Saludó amable y excitada la chica al tiempo que tomaba su lugar detrás del escritorio. – Hace mucho no pasaba por aquí. – Añadió tímida.

Yoh sonrió un tanto incómodo. – No me quedaré mucho tiempo, sólo por esta noche, Tamao. Mañana partiremos.

Anna vio como la sonrisa de la tal Tamao flaqueaba por unos instantes. No necesitaba de sus poderes para darse cuenta de que la muchacha sentía atracción hacía el pirata, posiblemente hasta estuviera enamorada de él.

- Ya veo. – El tono de Tamao escondía un deje de tristeza. Un silencio incómodo llenó la pequeña recepción. Yoh aprovechó ese momento para ver hacia las llaves aunque sabía que encontraría más de las necesarias.

- Dame dos habitaciones, que estén juntas, por favor – pidió.

- ¿Dos? – cuestionó confundida Tamao pues esperaba que Yoh sólo pidiera una.

- Sí, dos. – Afirmó lo antes dicho Yoh quien señaló con la cabeza hacia la dirección donde estaba Anna. Tamao siguió el movimiento de la cabeza del hombre y se sorprendió al ver a la vidente parada a unos cuantos metros de Yoh.

- ¡L-Lo siento! ¡No la había visto! – se disculpó rápidamente la casera. El color rojo le teñía las mejillas visiblemente. Anna entrecerró los ojos. Tamao volteó rápidamente hacia las llaves y agarro dos sin fijarse de que piso eran, después se las dio a Yoh.

- Gracias Tamao. – Yoh se dio la media vuelta checando las llaves para saber dónde estaban los cuartos y se dirigió Anna. – Sígueme, te enseñaré tu habitación.

Dicho esto el hombre se giró y caminó hacia las escaleras que llevaban al nivel superior. Anna miró de reojo a Tamao, notó se veía triste y siguió a Yoh. Llegaron al segundo piso, que era mucho más amplio que el primero o al menos Anna tuvo esa impresión. La mujer pudo ver que hasta el frente, en lo que debería de ser la parte superior de la entrada, había un balcón y en las paredes laterales estaban las puestas a las habitaciones. El otro par de escaleras debería de llevar a lo que serían más habitaciones. Yoh caminó a una de las puertas que estaban al lado del balcón y se detuvo, abrió y entró para encender los faroles que iluminaron de inmediato el cuarto. Al salir le entregó la llave a Anna.

- Esta es tu habitación – le dijo al entregarle la llave.

Anna se adentró al pequeño cuarto. Era un lugar muy sencillo; una cama, un armario chico, un escritorio con una ventana arriba y un espejo grande componían el mobiliario del lugar además de otra puerta que suponía daba al baño.

- No es mucho pero ésta es una posada de paso, la gente por lo común no pasa más de una o dos noches aquí. – Explicó desde la puerta el hombre. – Ponte cómoda, ahora regreso. – La puerta de su habitación se cerró.

Yoh se fue dejándola sola por primera vez desde que la encontrara en el puerto. Anna examinó por segunda ocasión la habitación. De verdad no era mucho mas su sencillez tenía encanto. Se sentó en la cama y una punzada de dolor la recorrió. Ahora que tenía tiempo para estar en paz por fin se daba cuenta de sus heridas. No eran muchas pero eran molestas y si las dejaba desatendidas podrían llegar a ser bastante problemáticas a lo largo del tiempo. Todavía recordaba la última vez que por negligente dejó una herida sin atender, la fiebre y los delirios que la acompañaron le dejaron incapacitada por más de una semana. Con cuidado se tocó el área donde sentía la mayor molestia que era su costado izquierdo. Cuando retiró su mando notó que sus dedos estaban ligeramente manchados de sangre.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, Yoh entró. Llevaba con él una charola en la que cargaba bandeja de agua, un ungüento para laceraciones y varias telas que servirían para limpiar y cubrir las heridas. Puso las cosas sobre el escritorio y encendió otras cuantas velas, necesitaría toda la luz que pudiera si pretendía curar a Anna. Se quedó callado por varios minutos, no sabía cómo pedirle a la mujer que se descubriera las heridas para poder sanarlas.

- No es necesario que estés aquí – la cansada voz de Anna lo sacó de sus pensamientos. – Puedo curarme sola. Estas heridas no son nada grave.

Yoh volteó a verla y notó que se veía segura de lo que decía mas no quería dejarla sola, no se sentía cómodo haciéndolo. Intentó buscar una razón que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para quedarse con ella pero nada de lo que se le ocurría funcionaría, al fin y al cabo seguían siendo dos completos desconocidos a pesar de que uno había salvado al otro. Suspiró y forzó una sonrisa.

- Está bien. Si necesitas ayuda, o cualquier cosa, estoy en el cuarto de al lado. – Con esto el joven capitán se despidió y salió de la habitación de la mujer cerrando detrás de sí.

Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada, Yoh se recargó en ella. Se sentía confundido, esa mujer despertaba en él sensaciones extrañas y desconocidas pero al mismo tiempo cálidas y poderosas. Suspiró frustrado y se revolvió el cabello, de nada serviría que se quedara ahí sin hacer nada. Se despegó de la puerta y se dirigió a su propia habitación, decidió que meditaría las cosas ahí.

- Amidamaru – llamó el hombre. El espíritu de un samurái apareció casi al instante. – Dile a los muchachos que hoy dormiré afuera y que no bajen la guardia, los hombres de Hao deben de seguir por los alrededores.

- A la orden, Yoh-dono. – Contestó el samurái. – Por cierto, ¿se encuentra bien? Se ve conflictuado.

- No es nada, Amidamaru. Ahora ve con los muchachos. – Con eso Yoh estaba cerrando de tajo la conversación. El espíritu desapareció y el joven hombre por fin entró a su cuarto, se tumbó bocarriba en la cama sin siquiera molestarse en quitarse la ropa o prender una sola luz. Repasó los últimos eventos de ese día en su mente y cerró los ojos tratando de darle sentido a lo que estaba sintiendo.

En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, supo que Anna era la vidente a la que buscaba mas no podía explicarse como lo supo y el hecho de que los seguidores de Hao la estuvieran buscando significaba que estaba en lo correcto. Aunado a eso estaba el sentimiento de no querer dejarla sola, de desear su compañía en todo momento. Ciertamente era una mujer bella pero eso no era suficiente como para provocar en él tantas sensaciones y emociones y si lo pensaba bien, lo único que conocía de ella era su nombre, todo lo demás estaba en penumbras.

Yoh no entendía de dónde provenían todos esos sentimientos, ese deseo de querer conocerla mejor. Nunca antes en su vida había experimentado una sensación como esa y la intensidad de ésta lo asustaba un poco. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió a su espíritu acompañante regresar y posteriormente anunciarse y se le ocurrió una idea, quizá Amidamaru podría ayudarlo. Con voz queda llamó a su guardián, éste al escucharlo de inmediato se puso a su servicio.

Sin dar rodeos, Yoh le explicó a su leal samurái todo lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo, incluyendo su confusión. Internamente se alegró de poder hablar con esa franqueza con el espíritu del guerrero.

Amidamaru escuchó con atención cada palabra que su amo decía y llegó a una conclusión.

- ¿No será que se ha enamorado de ella, Yoh-dono? – cuestionó el samurái.

- No digas tonterías – lo regañó Yoh sin poder evitar sonrojarse. – A penas y la conozco.

- Eso no importar cuando se trata de amor a primer vista Yoh-dono.

Yoh guardó silencio, si el samurái tenía razón eso explicaría muchas cosas pero al mismo tiempo esa idea no le agradaba, enamorarse a primera vista en un mundo como el de ellos, especialmente en su mundo, podría ser un gran error pues la lealtad era algo sumamente frágil y sumamente fingible además estaba esa otra cuestión que si se supiera perdería todo y el puro pensamiento de perderla lo aterraba.

- ¿A qué le teme Yoh-dono? – preguntó estratégico Amidamaru tras unos minutos de silencio. - ¿A qué lo abandonen?

La pregunta se quedó en el aire. Yoh guardó silencio, su rostro cambió a una expresión ilegible. El samurái se quedó callado, sabía que había tocado un tema que a Yoh no le agradaba para nada pero tampoco podía estar huyendo de él, tarde que temprano tendría que confrontar a esa persona y de eso no había escapatoria.

Pasaron más minutos en silencio, la quietud se rompió cuando Yoh se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la entrada, se detuvo antes de salir. Las palabras que salieron de su boca sorprendieron al guerrero además de que su tono era quedo, a penas y lo había escuchado.

El pirata salió de la habitación dejando atrá espíritu confundido y un tanto ansioso, pocas veces su amo le pedía que lo dejara solo.

Necesitaba aire y la pequeña habitación comenzaba a sofocarlo. Yoh respiró profundamente varias veces, la sensación todavía lo acompañaba. Chascó la lengua y se alejó de donde estaba, saldría al balcón, un poco de aire fresco le vendría bien. Caminó sin realmente ver, la fresca briza de la madrugada lo guiaba hasta la entrada. Salió al espacio abierto y se fue a recargar al barandal que lo separaba de una caída segura. Se dedicó unos minutos a normalizar su respiración mientras su mirada se perdía en la oscuridad que confundía mar con cielo. Suspiró y susurró el nombre de Hao.

- ¿Quién es Hao?

Yoh se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta, no esperaba que alguien estuviera ahí. Volteó hacia el lugar de donde había provenido la voz y la sorpresa se reflejó en sus ojos al ver a la otra persona. Frente a él se encontraba la vidente.

- A-Anna, no sabía que estuvieras aquí.

- Eso es evidente – lo interrumpió lo mujer haciendo una mueca de disgusto. – Ahora contesta, ¿quién es Hao?

Esa es una pregunta que había estado molestando a Anna a lo largo de esa noche, ya varias personas habían mencionado ese nombre además de que sus aliados la habían atacado. Era evidente que ese tal "Hao" quería algo con ella y no era difícil de imaginar qué era dada su reputación como vidente, seguramente ese "Hao" es una pirata así como el hombre que ahora tenía en frente. Sin embargo las conjeturas no eran suficientes, aunque no creía estar equivocada, quería saber la verdad y estaba segura de que el hombre tenía las respuestas que buscaba.

- ¿Y bien? – volvió a insistir exasperada.

Yoh suspiró. Anna merecía saber, después de todo Hao la estaba persiguiendo.

- Hao es...- se detuvo brevemente – un bucanero.- Anna lo miró inquisitiva, eso no le decía mucho. – Él y su tripulación están acusados de delitas graves llevados acabo tanto en mar como en tierra. Es uno de los hombres más buscados y es el shaman más poderoso que hay actualmente. – Hizo una pausa. – Así como muchos otros también busca a los Grandes Espíritus.

Silencio. Anna quedó ligeramente confundida, si ese tal Hao era tan poderoso como Yoh decía no entendía para qué la necesitaba pues supondría que él podría encontrar a los G.S con facilidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas? – preguntó. Quizá en la respuesta su duda se aclararía.

- Quiere un mundo sólo de shamanes. – La expresión de Yoh estaba en blanco. – Y no se detendrá hasta lograrlo.

Anna guardó silencio. ¿Un mundo sólo de shamanes? Era una locura.

- Lleva años buscando a los Grandes Espíritus a pesar de que todo mundo cree que son un mito. Yoh siguió hablando. – Y en cuanto escuchó los rumores de esta vidente que aparentemente podía comunicarse con ellos salió en su búsqueda, o al menos eso imagino – añadió como un sobrepensamiento. – Muchos piratas han hecho lo mismo, me incluyo entre ellos pues cualquier cosa que nos de ventaja por sobre los demás es algo deseado y Hao vio esa oportunidad como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. – Sonrió pero por alguna razón para Anna no fue una sonrisa sincera. Ese hombre le estaba ocultando cosas.

- ¿Y qué es lo que deseas? – preguntó al vidente después de unos segundos.

Yoh sonrió tranquilo, sereno. Contempló un poco el extenso océano antes de contestar.

- Una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones ni arrepentimientos.

Una respuesta sincera sin duda pero que al mismo tiempo no expresaba todo lo que conllevaba. Anna podía sentir que detrás de esa simple respuesta había cosas mucho más profundad que el joven capitán no dejaba salir. Intrigada, optó por usar su _reishi_ además era lo suficientemente tarde, la gente dormía y eso no intervendría en su objetivo ni la molestaría, podía evitar los pensamientos no deseados. Miró fijamente al hombre tratando de encontrar algo en su mente que le arrojara luz en esos pedazos oscuros que había percibido peor no halló nada, su mente era un gran espacio en blanco.

- Sabes, es de mal gusto meterse en la cabeza de otros. – Yoh sonaba tranquilo, incluso hasta un poco divertido. Volteó a ver a Anna y rió ante la sorpresa en la cara de ella. – El _reishi_ no me es desconocido – admitió. – Hao también lo poseé. – Volteó a otro lado, su expresión de antes desapareció por completo dejando el lugar a una expresión en blanco.

De repente Anna cayó en la cuenta de que este hombre parecía conocer muy bien a Hao.

Sintiendo su pregunta, Yoh se adelantó. – Me he encontrado varias veces con Hao.

Su explicación fue sencilla y parte de sus recuerdos respaldaron sus palabras. Aquellas memorias que pudo ver eran todas de enfrentamientos serios donde a penas y había salido con vida. Antes de que pudiera ver más Yoh bloqueó su mente.

- Lo siento – se disculpó. – No quería que vieras eso. Además es una carga muy pesada el estar percibiendo los pensamientos y sentimientos de los demás, al menos eso creo.

Sonaba certero y algo en su voz le decía que se preocupaba por ella, que no quería ser una carga con sus emociones.

- Dime Anna, ¿qué planeas hacer mañana?

La vidente se le quedó mirando, esa era una pregunta extraña pues pensó que su respuesta era obvia. – Irme de aquí.

- ¿No quieres venir conmigo? - ofreció él después de unos segundos, ella no contestó. – Ahora que los hombres de Hao te han encontrado, él no tardará en acercarse a ti.

Algo en su tono molestó a Anna.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que soy esa vidente? – cuestionó molesta.

- No lo sé – fue la respuesta que le dio. – Pero tengo una corazonada.

- Podrías estar equivocado.

Yoh sonrió. – Podría pero eso no importa. Además, no hay forma de que lo sepa ¿o sí?

En ese momento Anna tuvo la impresión de que Yoh sabía la verdad o al menos la intuía pero no iba a obligarla a revelar nada. También pensó que ese hombre era raro.

- ¿Qué dices, vienes conmigo? – volvió a preguntar el hombre.

- No – contestó seca Anna. La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Yoh. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por algunos segundos.

- Está bien. Al menos deja que te acompañe hasta el siguiente pueblo.

Anna detectó cierta súplica en su voz, podía negarse pero sería fútil, él le insistiría hasta que dijera que sí. Suspiró, ese hombre era molesto.

- Buenas noches, capitán Asakura – dijo antes de retirarse.

Yoh la vio partir y luchó contra el impulso de salir tras ella. Cerró los puños con fuerza para mantenerse en su sitio, un terrible sentimiento de añoranza lo invadía.

Los primeros rayos de la mañana le dieron en el rostro despertándolo. Yoh abrió los ojos, se sentó en la cama y miró por al ventana. El sol apenas se elevaba en el cielo, era temprano más temprano de lo que usualmente se despertaba. Se estiró y salió de la cama, quizá Anna todavía siguiera durmiendo, de ser así estaba dispuesto a volver a tratar de convencerla. Se vistió con rapidez y se puso sus botas, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de al lado. Al estar frente a la puerta cerrada se detuvo, respiró profundamente y tocó gentilmente al tiempo que la llamaba por su nombre.

Pasados unos segundos de no obtener respuesta alguna volvió a intentar, esta vez hablando un poco más fuerte. Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta. Estaba por intentarlo una tercera vez cuando escuchó pasos que subían las escaleras, sin pensarlo volteó hacia la dirección del sonido albergando la esperanza de que fuera Anna. Su sonrisa flaqueó cuando en su lugar vio a Tamao quien subía con una bandeja de comida. Al verlo, la joven lo saludó entusiasta, Yoh apenas y le regresó el gesto.

Tamao se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba parado Yoh pues la mujer que había ocupado esa habitación la noche anterior ya se había ido por eso había pensado que quizás el capitán ya estuviera despierto a pesar de ser tan temprano. Confundida le dijo a Yoh que la mujer ya había partido y que incluso había pagado ambas habitaciones.

Un tanto alterado Yoh la cuestionó acerca de la verosimilitud de sus palabras a lo que Tamao contestó con lo mismo que le había dicho antes, la mujer ya no estaba. Por último Yoh le preguntó hacía cuánto que Anna se había ido, Tamao le contestó que llevaba una hora más o menos. Sin esperar a que le dijera algo más, Yoh salió corriendo.

Una vez estuvo en la calle, Yoh se concentró en la presencia de Anna. Al sentirla echó a correr hacia la dirección de donde la había percibido, la vidente se dirigía a las afueras de la ciudad. Con suerte la alcanzaría antes de que saliera o de que algo sucediera. Conforme avanzaba su camino se dificultaba, los comerciantes iban y venían levantando sus puestos. En varias ocasiones se vio obligado a detenerse e incluso a cambiar de ruta y en una de esas tantas veces dejó de sentir el furyoku de Anna.

Maldijo entre dientes, su búsqueda se había dificultado todavía más, tendría que encontrar la forma de eficientar su tarea. Volteó a todos lados, correr ya era inútil. Cerca de donde estaba divisó a un chico con un caballo, vio como el joven desmontaba y entraba a una tienda.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Yoh corrió lo más rápido que pudo y montó al caballo. Gritó una disculpa y salió al galope con toda prisa siguiendo la dirección de la última vez que había sentido a Anna. A los pocos minutos llegó al límite de la ciudad, por suerte sólo había una salida hacia el campo.

Mientras se dirigía hacia ahí buscaba a Anna con la mirada, al no encontrar encaminó al caballo hacia la salida. Cruzó las puertas y se detuvo, un furyoku inusualmente fuerte se sintió de golpe. A lo lejos un gran pilar de humo se alzaba al cielo. Yoh no dudó ni por un instante que en medio de todo eso se encontraba al vidente; retomó su camino a toda velocidad.

Conforme más se acercaba la intensidad del furyoku se incrementaba. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, no sólo se trataba de un poder asombroso sino también de uno cargado de resentimiento y odio. Apresuró al caballo, tenía un muy mal presentimiento que se hizo peor cuando pasó una carreta destrozada y a su inconsciente conductor.

Por fin llegó a lo que parecía ser el lugar donde el desastre había dado inicio. Faltaban varios pedazos de tierra y había árboles arrancados desde la raíz o con ramas y troncos destrozados y entre toda esa destrucción había gente desmayada. Yoh los reconoció, eran aliados de Hao. Al fijarse bien en ellos notó sus heridas, pareciera que alguna bestia los hubiera atacado, la sangre se le heló.

Un quejido llegó hasta sus oídos, el hombre más cercano a él estaba medio consciente. Yoh se le acercó y desmontó, el hombre murmuraba una advertencia.

- Esa mujer es peligrosa. Tiene un poder maldito que la ha consumido por completo, no te le acerques. – Perdió la consciencia por completo.

Un rugido feral hizo vibrar el suelo, de inmediato Yoh regresó al caballo, montó y se dirigió a la dirección de donde provenía el rugido temiendo lo que podía encontrar y esperando que no fuera lo que estaba casi certero que era. A los pocos metros detuvo al animal, frente a ellos se erguía una bestia, un demonio de tamaño descomunal.

El caballo relinchó y se paró en dos patas, muestra clara de que tenía miedo, le costaba trabajo a Yoh controlarlo. Desmontó al animal y dejó que éste regresara al pueblo. Agarró sus armas con fuerza y se dirigió al demonio.

La destrucción era casi inconcebible pero gracias a eso Yoh podía seguir el rastro con facilidad además de que era difícil perder de vista al demonio. Incrementó su velocidad cuando se hallaba cerca de la bestia. Cuando estuvo prácticamente de frente al demonio se detuvo. Éste sólo estaba parado, una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. A sus pies se encontraba parada Anna, una expresión ida en su rostro. Yoh la llamó pero no ella no le contestó. El demonio se rió. Yoh continuó llamándola.

- Je, es inútil. Mamá no contestará.

Yoh miró al demonio completamente perplejo y sorprendido, no esperaba que esa cosa pudiera hablar.

- ¿Qué diablos eres? – La voz de Yoh sostenía una mezcla de horror, confusión y miedo. Una gota de sudor frío recorrió su rostro, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un ser así. El demonio rió entre dientes. - ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Anna?!

- Oh, mamá está bien, todavía tiene furyoku para alimentarme. Esos shamanes idiotas no acabaron ni con una pequeña fracción de su poder.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Si no fuera por esos otros shamanes que atacaron a mamá ella nunca me hubiera liberado. Jamás quiso liberar al Gran Demonio – sonrió sarcástico.

- ¿Qué les hiciste a los demás?

- Ya fue suficiente plática. ¡Muere! – El Gran Demonio pateó a Yoh quien a penas pudo protegerse. Con esfuerzo Yoh se levantó del suelo, su O.S. estaba ya activado.

- Anna te creo, ¿no es así? – A pesar de haber hecho la pregunta, Yoh no esperó a que el Gran Demonio le contestara, ya sabía la respuesta. – Hace un momento pude sentirla en un ataque. Si te derroto Anna saldrá de su trance.

La confianza y certeza en la voz de Yoh molestaron al Gran Demonio que esta vez atacó lanzando un golpe que Yoh esquivó. Poco a poco Yoh se empezó a acercar a Anna, pensaba que si la hacía reaccionar ella misma podría controlar su poder y hacer desaparecer al demonio.

Cuando el Gran Demonio se dio cuenta de las intensiones de Yoh reforzó sus ataques, no permitiría que ese idiota debilucho que sólo se defendía se acercara a su mamá.

- ¡Anna, reacciona! – Imploró Yoh cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el Gran Demonio pateó hacia donde estaba, Yoh detuvo la patada con su O.S. - ¡Vamos, Anna! ¡No dejes que tus emociones negativas te controlen! ¡Lucha contra ellas!

Aprovechando que Yoh estaba distraído gritándole palabras de aliento a Anna mientras detenía su patada, el Gran Demonio lanzó un golpe.

Yoh se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, ya no podría defenderse. El puño conectó con él lanzándolo hacia atrás varios metros. Se levantó del suelo y aunque estaba un poco agitado eso no lo detuvo para continuar con su intento de acercarse a Anna.

El Gran Demonio atacaba a Yoh cada que podía pero Yoh siempre lo esquivaba o detenía sus ataques, nunca atacaba él y siempre que estaba cerca de Anna le gritaba palabras de aliento. Los daños que recibía empezaban a ser notorios sin embargo Yoh no cambiaba de táctica.

- ¡Escúchame Anna, tienes que regresar! ¡ No dejes que el odio te consuma!

La voz de Yoh llegaba hasta ella así como los sentimientos que trasmitía a través de ella. Anna no entendía por qué aquel hombre mostraba tanto interés en ella si al fin y al cabo era un ser repugnante, lleno de odio y rencor que no deseaba otra cosa que la muerte del asqueroso mundo que la rodeaba. La desesperación comenzaba a llenarla, quería que todo eso terminara.

- ¡Eres más que esto, Anna! ¡Por favor, regresa!

La desesperación en la voz de Yoh era casi palpable y ella supo que no se debía a todo el daño que ya había sustentado. Tenía la impresión de Yoh podía continuar con ese tratamiento por mucho tiempo más y que no se detendría sino hasta que ella reaccionara y regresara como él tanto se lo pedía diciéndole toda una lista de cosas que podría hacer si tan sólo regresaba.

En algún punto la lista empezó a cambiar, ya no sólo eran cosas que Anna pudiera hacer por sí misma, de repente Yoh empezó a decir todo lo que ellos podrían hacer juntos, algunas cosas tenían sentido otras no. Lo que más impactó a Anna era que Yoh pensara que podrían estar juntos, hacer cosas juntos, era casi como si le importara al hombre y conforme más cosas decía se convencía de que así era.

Cuando Yoh vio la lágrimas recorrer el rostro de Anna sintió una punzada en su corazón, muy probablemente esta fuera la primera vez que alguien mostraba genuino interés por ella, por su persona, por quien era en su corazón. E Yoh se dio cuenta que las palabras de Amidamaru eran ciertas, se había enamorado de la mujer.

Una nueva fuerza nació en su corazón, ayudaría a Anna. Encontraría a los G.S. para ayudarla porque ella merecía vivir la vida al máximo, merecía una vida tranquila donde no se tuviera que preocupar por estar controlando su poder, donde los pensamientos de los demás no le afectaran, donde él fuera su soporte.

- Por favor, regresa Anna. Yo te ayudaré, encontraré a los Grandes Espíritus y te ayudaré.

Las palabras de Yoh la confundieron, no creía que fueran ciertas sin embargo no había algo que le indicara lo contrarío. Miró los ojos de Yoh, se veían sinceros, preocupados por ella y sólo por ella. Ese hombre estaba dispuesto a darlo todo con tal de ayudarla, con tal de estar a su lado.

El Gran Demonio Torció la boca. Su mamá comenzaba a dudar y no podía permitir eso.

- ¡Mamá, no olvides el odio, el rencor! ¡Lo despreciable que es al gente! ¡Todas esas noches pasadas en soledad! – El Gran Demonio sonrió, Anna volvía a odiar.

- ¡No, Anna! ¡No tiene por qué ser así! ¡Tú eres más fuerte que eso, lo sé! ¡Tienes al capacidad de amar!

- ¡Qué sabes tú de mí! ¡Odio este mundo, odio a la gente, te odio a ti! – Por fin Anna explotó, todas sus emociones eran un caos. - ¡Acaba con él tú pobre excusa de demonio! – Con una afirmativa el Gran Demonio atacó a Yoh una vez más.

Yoh lo decidió, ya no huiría, ya no esquivaría más ataques. Le demostraría a Anna que estaba dispuesto a aceptar todo ese odio, toda esa ira con tal de no dejarla sola. Le demostraría que sus palabras eran ciertas y sus sentimientos verdaderos, encontraría a los G.S. y la ayudaría. Desvió un ataque y preparó su O.S. para recibir el puño del Gran Demonio.

- Sé que tienes miedo, que no quieres más ese poder – Yoh le habló con cariño, con cuidado y con cada palabra su resolución se hacía más fuerte. – Estás gritando por ayuda, por alguien que te saque de ese infierno, que te vean más allá del poder.- Con cada palabra, Anna comenzaba a flaquear.

- ¡Cállate! – gritó ella desesperada. Yoh estaba exponiendo su corazón. El Gran Demonio atacó con su brazo libre y empezó a alternar los golpes. Yoh soportaba cada puño.

- ¡Lo estás gritando, Anna! ¡Y no estás sola, yo estoy contigo! ¡Amidaryuu Gokojin! – Un ataque fugaz, los ataques del Gran Demonio cesaron un momento, tiempo que fue más que suficiente para Yoh quien se acercó a éste para usar la técnica que sabía terminaría con todo eso. – Exorcismo de tres lunas.

Un grito terrible, el Gran Demonio pareciera estar en un dolor inmenso. Cayó al suelo y se revolcó de un lado para otro. De su cuerpo salía humo y demonios más chicos que Yoh exterminaba. El suplicio se detuvo cuando el último demonio fue aniquilado y no quedó más que un esqueleto que se iba desintegrando con el viento.

Anna permanecía de pie, a sus espaldas los restos del Gran Demonio se disolvían. Estaba atónita, no podría creer que aquel hombre realmente hubiera derrotado a su creación. Su corazón se estremeció cuando lo vio sonriéndole y entonces cayó en cuenta que ese hombre había arriesgado su vida con tal de ayudarla y las heridas que portaban eran testigos suficientes.

- No estás sola, Anna. Yo estaré contigo.

La vidente no tuvo razón para dudar de esas palabras.

- Me uniré a ti.


	3. Conexión-Cambio

Una notas rápidas antes de comenzar este capítulo:

1) El O.S. de Yoh es Byakko, que es el último O.S. que desarrolla en el manga (en lo personal es mi O.S favorito). Lo mismo va a pasar con el resto de los personajes.

2) La redacción de los nombres la estoy tomando de los extras del Kang Zeng Bang que en teoría es la redacción canónica.

* * *

><p>Cap. 3. Conexión-Cambio<p>

Era un día soleado y las aguas estaban tranquilas, un clima perfecto para navegar. El Funbari surcaba el mar sin un destino aparente.

Anna salió a la segunda cubierta y se dirigió al borde ésta. Le gustaba recargarse en el barandal y ver al océano. Desde aquel día en el campo se sentía más ligera y su _reishi_ ya no era un problema. Un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos y su momentáneo buen humor se esfumó.

Desde que se uniera al Funbari, Anna había conocido a toda su tripulación, o al menos a los miembros más importantes. Y como era de esperar en un barco pirata, todos eran hombres y una bola de idiotas empezando por su capitán, el idiota mayor. Suspiró con pesar, todos los días tenía que lidiar con sus locuras. El pensamiento de que al menos esos idiotas estaban en la cubierta principal y ella en la segunda la reconfortó un poco.

- ¡Repítelo otra vez, Picudito!

Sí, la locura ya iba a empezar y extrañamente la iniciaba siempre el mismo par. Ahora tocaba el turno del segundo oficial, de nombre Horohoro, de empezar todo.

- ¡Lo repito cuántas veces quieras, Idiota!

Y ahí estaba el primer oficial, un chino malhumorado llamado Ren, siguiendo la riña.

- ¡Arg!

La luz de dos O.S. iluminó por un instante el cielo. Los dos oficiales, uno frente al otro, sostenían sus armas listas para agredir al otro. Si, nada nuevo. Anna suspiró, iba a ocurrir una de dos cosas o el par de idiotas se atacaba mutuamente y ambos terminaban en el mar o alguien llegaba a intentar apaciguar la ira de esos dos, en cuyo caso o la persona tenía éxito o terminaba envuelta en el conflicto.

El barco dio una fuerte sacudida, los idiotas estaban peleando ya. Anna sólo esperaba que ninguno hiciera un desastre suficiente trabajo tenía ya el carpintero del barco como para todavía estar arreglando las niñerías de esos dos. Una nueva voz se unió a la de los oficiales tratando de tranquilizarlos sin éxito alguno. Una y otra vez lo ignoraban hasta que fue demasiado y la tercera persona grito a ambos idiotas que se detuvieran y a juzgar por que ya no hubo otro choque de sus armas, logró detenerlos momentáneamente. Después esta persona prosiguió a reclamarles que no usaran sus O.S. en el barco o de lo contrario lo destrozarían como tantas veces habían hecho ya. Ante ese comentario, los dos oficiales se empezaron a echar la culpa y una nueva disputa nació.

- No necesito mi over soul para terminar contigo, sabandija. – Ren aventó su objeto de posesión hacia la tercera persona, que Anna estaba segura era Manta, el enano mejor amigo del capitán.

- Adelante "Señorito", inténtalo. – Horohoro guardó el suyo.

Al mismo tiempo los dos desenfundaron sus sables y con un grito de guerra reanudaron su combate.

Unos pasos ligeros acompañados de un risa distrajeron a Anna.

- Los muchachos tienen mucho ánimo el día de hoy – la voz de Yoh llegó hasta ella. El capitán se recargó en el borde al lado de ella. Anna lo miró incrédula, su definición de ánimo definitivamente era diferente, ella no consideraba esa agresividad como tal. Los gritos de los combatientes llenaban el aire como para confirmar su pensamiento. – Desde que llegaste todos tienen más energía.

Anna no supo que contestarle. Pasados unos segundos habló la única palabra que se le vino a la mente. – Mentira.

Desde que había llegado no había tenido ni una sola visión que acercara al Funbari a su meta y todo lo que había hecho había sido amenazar a su tripulación para que no la molestaran, lo cual había no funcionado, al parecer esa bola de idiotas deseaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

- Mentir no está en mi naturaleza – dijo Yoh tranquilamente. Anna no respondió. – Los muchachos de verdad están más animados y todo es gracias a ti, así que gracias, Anna. – Le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

- No he hecho nada – susurró la vidente incómoda.

- Eso no importa – la respuesta de Yoh confundió un poco a Anna. – Después de todo esas cosas no se pueden forzar ¿o sí? – Volteó a verla.

En otro lado, en otras aguas, otro barco navegaba su tripulación mucho más silenciosa y apática que la del Funbari, era un barco espeluznantemente tranquilo. Gran parte de esa quietud se debía a que un gran número de sus tripulantes yacía en recuperación.

En el oscuro cuarto del capitán, un joven hombre de larga cabellera castaña se encontraba sentado cerca de una de las ventanas mirando al cielo. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse no lo inmutó en lo más mínimo, ya sabía que alguien se acercaba a sus aposentos. A su habitación entró un hombre alto ataviado de ropas de cura.

- Hao-sama – saludó el hombre. Hao inclinó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento. - Me temo que tendremos que ir a tierra firme pronto, nuestras reservas están por agotarse y algunos de nuestros hombres necesitan descanso y medicinas. – El hombre no mentía y sería fútil si lo hiciera, Hao se daría cuenta al instante.

El silencio siguió a las últimas palabras dichas. EL hombre, llamado Luchist, permanecía de pie, inmóvil a la espera de las instrucciones de su capitán.

- Está bien – por fin habló el capitán. – Fija el curso al pedazo de tierra más próximo que nos pueda servir de algo.

- A la orden, Hao-sama. – Luchist se dio media vuelta y antes de salir se detuvo, algo lo inquietaba. – Por cierto, Hao-sama ¿qué piensa hacer con respecto a la vidente? Sería fácil capturarla del barco de Yoh-sama.

- No será necesario – lo interrumpió Hao. El hombre lo volteó a ver. – Tarde que temprano se unirá a nosotros. Por ahora dejémosle creer a Yoh que puede protegerla, además puede ser beneficioso para nosotros que ella esté con él.

- ¿Cree que nos llevará a los Grandes Espíritus?

Hao sonrió enigmático aunque Luchist no pudiera verlo. – Quién sabe.

Algo en el tono de Hao fue finalizante y Luchist sabía que era mejor dejar a su capitán en paz cuando usaba ese tono. Hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Pocos días más tarde, una aldea completa ardía en llamas.

La hora de la comida en el Funbari solía ser el momento más tranquilo de todo el día, todos estaban demasiado ocupados engullendo comida como para prestarse atención entre sí aunque nunca faltaba la atmósfera energética y bulliciosa que caracterizaba a su tripulación.

Cuando Manta, quien usualmente ayudaba en la cocina, vio a Anna acercarse sonrió nervioso y rogó a todos los cielos que la vidente estuviera de bueno humor y no le rechazara la comida como tantas veces había hecho quejándose del mal sabor. Manta nunca había cocinado tanto como desde que esa mujer había llegado al barco. Para su buena suerte alguien más llegó primero.

- Doble ración, por favor – más que pedirle, le ordenaron. El recién llegado dejó su plato en el contador frente al enano.

- ¿Sigues de mal humor, Horohoro? – preguntó Manta mientras trabajaba en el pedido de éste.

- Ese Ren es un fastidio, no me tiene ni un ápice de respeto ¿quién se cree el picudito ese? Debería de recordar que sólo está aquí porque Yoh le perdonó la vida – se quejó amargo Horohoro.

Manta miró al pirata de azules cabellos y sonrió. – Pero aun así te preocupas por Ren,

- Bah, sólo me preocupo porque es un miembro más de la tripulación – Horohoro quiso demeritar las palabras de Manta. – Cambiando de tema, - su tono también cambió – Manta, ¿tú crees que al vidente que trajo Yoh realmente nos ayude en algo?

Manta guardó silencio unos cuantos segundos. – No lo sé pero confío en Yoh-kun y si él cree que es así no tengo razón para dudarlo.

Horohoro lo miró, un instante después sonrió. – Es cierto que Yoh es muy raro. – Ambos hombres se rieron de buena gana.

- Muévete – la fría voz de Anna comandó. Horohoro se tensó el instante mismo que la escuchó. Gracias a los días pasados sabía que era mala idea provocar a la vidente.

- S-Sí, a la orden – tartamudeó el pirata caminando unos pocos pasaos hacia el frente para dejarle su lugar a la mujer. Rígido, se volteó seguía esperando su comida.

Anna se movió y dejó su plato con un poco más de fuerza de la necesario. El sonido del plato golpeando el contador resonó en los oídos de la vidente quien se congeló al instante. Todo a su alrededor cesó de existir. Sólo estaba ella en una infinita oscuridad, el sonido de antes reproduciéndose una y otra vez. Un nombre comenzaba a dibujarse en su mente, de inmediato supo que ese nombre era relevante a la búsqueda en la que ahora se hallaba envuelta. El sonido continuó con su reverberancia y otros más se le unieron, parecía una batalla. En medio de toda esa oscuridad alcanzó a ver una figura humana y el nombre por fin le llegó completo y con éste también un agudo dolor, una memoria de vidas pasadas que terminaron en tragedia y al fondo, siempre los G.S. hacían presencia.

Manta y Horohoro observaban temerosos a la mujer, ésta estaba completamente quieta tanto que dudaban de si respiraba o no. Su mirada completamente ausente, como si en su cuerpo no hubiera vida. Al cabo de un tiempo, uno de ellos reconoció lo que sucedía, Anna estaba en trance, el otro lo miró cuando lo susurró sorprendido y luego regresó a ver a la mujer. Anna murmuró algo sobresaltando a los dos hombres que de inmediato se acercaron a ella para escuchar mejor lo que decía pues la vidente repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez. De pronto cesó sus murmullos, había perdido el conocimiento. Antes de que chocara contra el piso, Horohoro la sostuvo.

Anna abrió los ojos, el techo que la recibió era otro. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y recordó lo que había sucedido en la galería, había tenido una visión y después se había desmayado, ahora se encontraba en su cuarto. Se sentó en la cama, no estaba segura de qué hacer.

- Vaya, por fin despertaste – alguien al costado de su cama habló.

Anna volteó, se trataba de Yoh quien estaba sentado en una silla. Normalmente sacaría al hombre de inmediato pues nadie entraba a sus aposentos sin su consentimiento pero considerando lo sucedido y que en realidad esa era la habitación del capitán (Yoh se la había cedido diciendo que no tenía problema alguno, después de todo era común que se quedara en el cuarto de navegación que ya estaba acondicionado como una habitación más), se sintió ligeramente aliviada de que él estuviera ahí.

- Estuviste dormida por un par de horas – le informó. – Le metiste un buen susto a Manta y a Horohoro.

Afonía.

- "Busquen a Lilirara". – Yoh rompió el silencio.

Anna lo volteó a ver sorprendida.

- Es lo que decías antes de – Yoh dejó inconclusa la oración. – Los muchachos alcanzaron a escucharte. ¿Quién es Lilirara?

Anna no lo sabía, las visiones de los recuerdos ni hacían mucho sentido y un nombre y una figura no eran suficientes como para tener la respuesta sin embargo gracias a la sensación que tuvo al verla tenía la certeza de que esa persona tendía información valiosa acerca de los G.S.

- No lo sé - confesó la vidente. Yoh la cuestionó. - No lo sé, su nombre es lo único que tiene sentido.

Yoh no necesitó más explicación, con eso sería suficiente por ahora. Además contaba con alguien que era experto en recabar información y tener un nombre era ventaja suficiente.

- Está bien, - el capitán se levantó de la silla - con eso es suficiente, Chocolove se encargará de lo demás. - Yoh caminó hacia la entrada. -Descansa, Anna. Le diré a todos que te encuentras bien. - Con eso último, salió de la habitación.

Anna se tumbó de nuevo y se cubrió por completo, ciertamente no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Sin notarlo, una pequeña sonrisa de dibujó en sus labios, ese capitán era más encantador de lo que creía.

Si algo debía de reconocer Anna es que cuando así se lo proponían, la tripulación del Funbari era extremadamente eficiente pues le había tomado a Chocolove pocos días el encontrar a Lilirara y con todo que era información básica, no era para nada un pequeño logro considerando que todo ese tiempo habían estado en medio del mar. Con el ánimo y la energía a tope el curso de fijó, irían a descubrir lo que Lilirara tenía para ellos.

Sintiendo la brisa pasar por su cabello, la vidente se relajaba en lo que todos consideraban ya era su cubierta y como tal nadie se atrevía a molestarla excepto por algunos cuantos valientes o insensatos, aunque nadie consideraba a Yoh como alguno de esos, después de todo el capitán goza de ciertos privilegios y como casi todos los días el joven hombre tomó su sitio al lado de la mujer.

Estos encuentros al inicio el molestaba a Anna pero poco a poco se fueron haciendo habituales y ahora la compañía del capitán era más que bienvenida. Había veces en las que Yoh hablaba sin parar contándole del incontable número de veces que habían atacado a algún navío grande (piratas al fin y al cabo, Anna se decía) o las veces que se habían salvado de ser atrapados y la rara anécdota de cómo habían ayudado a algún pueblo necesitado.

Había otras ocasiones en las que sólo permanecían en silencio meditando cada quien acerca de sus problemas y dificultades, incluso Yoh le llegaba a pedir concejo acerca de alguna situación menor con los chicos. Y en medio de esos encuentros, Yoh la comenzó a entrenar en el uso del sable.

Cuando Yoh recién le hizo esa propuesta, Anna no le vio sentido sabía como defenderse y eso estaba más que demostrado pero Yoh había insistido diciendo que no siempre él estaría cerca y era increíblemente común encontrarse con tripulaciones 100 % humanas en cuyo caso estaba prohibido usar sus O.S. Anna bufó, tampoco es como que tuviera un O.S. propio, al menos no que pudiera controlar conscientemente.

- Hoy es un día bello para navegar - la voz de Yoh la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Siempre dices lo mismo - le recriminó Anna.

Yoh se rió de buena gana. - No puedo evitarlo, todos los días han sido así.

- Mph, idiota - la vidente murmuró su respuesta lo cual le ganó una nueva risa por parte del capitán.

En ese momento Yoh se sentía a gusto, cómodo, sin ninguna otra preocupación más que si la siguiente cosa que dijera le ganaría o no una cachetada por parte de la mujer. Nunca había experimentado un dolor como ese, estaba seguro que las cachetadas de Anna tenían la capacidad para dejar a cualquiera que las recibiera fuera de combate al instante. Rió entre dientes al recordad la primer cachetada que ella le había dado. Jamás se arrepentiría de eso.

Sucedió durante una de las primeras noches que Anna se unió al barco. Cerca del medio día habían tenido un enfrentamiento con otro barco, nada fuera de lo común. A pesar de los disparos de cañón y la locura de la pelea, la tripulación del Funbari salió victoriosa. Sin embargo, a Yoh casi se le cae el alma a los pies cuando vio a Anna rodeada de enemigos. Derribó al oponente con el que luchaba y corrió al socorro de la vidente temiendo que no fuera a llegar a tiempo.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil, Yoh esquivaba o apartaba cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió que alguien lo iba a atacar por la espalda. Con un movimiento rápido se giro e interceptó el golpe con su espada. Usando el momento y la fuerza enemiga contraatacó dejando a su adversario incapacitado para continuar.

Ni bien el hombre había caído al suelo cuando Yoh ya continuaba con su marcha. Cuando llegó al lugar donde estaba Anna, contuvo la respiración sorprendido, los tres hombres que la habían rodeado estaban en el suelo inconscientes. Anna respiraba agitada, señal del esfuerzo físico previo y unas ligeras heridas adornaban su piel.

Un impulso asesino recorrió a Yoh al ver las heridas y por suerte para los hombres que la habían atacado, estaban noqueados sino otra sería la situación. Respiró profundamente buscando tranquilizarse cuando sintió una nueva presencia que se dirigía a la vidente. Su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su mente lo hiciera. Agarró su espada con fuerza y arremetió con una estocada.

Anna parpadeó tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Justo se había encargado de los imbéciles que osaron atacarla cuando sintió a uno más que se le acercaba por la espalda. Tensó su cuerpo, estaba lista para responder cuando el filo de una katana pasó cerca de ella y un gritó de dolor le retumbó en los oídos.

Volvió a parpadear y desvió sus ojos hacia la persona que tenía al lado. Lo primero que notó fue una mata de cabello castaño, reconoció a Yoh. Una mueca feral fue todo lo que alcanzó a ver de su rostro, y su furyoku se sentía diferente, peligroso.

- Hazte a un lado, Anna - su tono era amenazante, guardaba una promesa de dolor que se afirmó cuando escuchó la voz agonizante de su atacante.

Anna se apartó tal como Yoh se le ordenó. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, por fin vio lo que ocurría. Empalado por el hombro, su atacante gemía incapaz de moverse, la vidente podía ver la punta de la espalda saliendo por detrás del hombre. Yoh cambió su estancia a una postura más estable, ahora tenía más espacio para moverse. Sujeto firme la katana y de un movimiento rápido la retiró del cuerpo del enemigo quien todo lo que hizo fue gritar de dolor. Acto seguido, usando todo su cuerpo, Yoh pateó en las costillas al hombre y Anna estuvo segura que varios de sus huesos se rompieron al impacto. El hombre se desplomó, sus gemidos apenas eran audibles.

Yoh se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, iba de regreso al centro de la batalla. Se detuvo a penas pasó a Anna. - Ponte a salvo - fue todo lo que le dijo antes de continuar con su camino.

Al final la tripulación del Funbari venció sobre la otra. Tomaron lo que quisieron dejando lo mínimo y se fueron dejando al barco saqueado a su suerte. Lo que restó de ese día nadie vio a Yoh.

Anna se removía inquieta en sus sábanas, no lograba conciliar el sueño no importaba lo que hiciera. Frustrada, saltó de su cama y se puso su ropa, quizá la suave brisa de la noche lograra tranquilizarla, la imagen de Yoh la seguía plagando, su gesto, por lo regular cordial, había sido reemplazado por uno asesino.

Caminó a cubierta y como si de una broma del destino se tratara, el hombre que no dejaba en paz sus pensamientos se encontraba ahí, viendo el cielo con una expresión ilegible. Anna no supo por qué pero al verlo la necesidad de salir de ahí se adueñó de ella, Yoh no la había visto así que podría regresar sin ningún contratiempo.

- No te vayas - Yoh la detuvo siquiera antes de que hubiera hecho algo. Sonaba quebrado, como si temiera hablar. - Lo siento - se disculpó de pronto - perdí el control, no te quería asustar.

En un acto sin razón, Anna se acercó al hombre quien se disculpó una vez más y luego se quedó callado. Lo que fuera que lo aquejaba permanecería como un secreto.

El silencio se mantuvo y el paso del tiempo se perdió, podrían haber pasado minutos, quizá horas, a ninguno le importaba. Poco a poco la atmósfera se transformaba de una de tensión a una ligera. Anna notó que incluso el lenguaje corporal de Yoh era diferente, ya estaba complemente relajado. De la nada rió divertido, ahora sí había perdido la cabeza pensó Anna. Después de unos segundos Yoh se detuvo y la volteó a ver con una sonrisa enigmática y cálida a la vez.

- Por alguna razón estar así contigo se siente nostálgico, es como si te conociera de toda la vida.

- No seas ridículo - le espetó Anna. Realmente no estaba molesta, lo que el capitán del Funbari le dijo sólo se le hizo raro, no obstante una parte de ella estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho.

- ¡Ah, que cruel eres Anita! - exclamó juguetón Yoh.

La velocidad a la que Anna volteó a ver a Yoh fue casi inhumana. ¿Anita? ¿Quién se creía ese capitanucho para andarle cambiando el nombre? Nadie le cambiaba el nombre, mucho menos un idiota como él.

- ¿Anita, estás bien? - preguntó preocupado Yoh al ver que la mujer temblaba ligeramente al tiempo que cerraba su mano en un puño, la abría y repetía. La llamó una vez más y de lo siguiente que el capitán estuvo consciente fue del agudo dolor en su mejilla. Anna lo había abofeteado.

- No me digas así - Anna hizo énfasis en cada palabra y su tono amenazante no dejó dudas, la próxima vez le daría algo más que una cachetada.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Yoh se tocó la mejilla afectada. - Está bien. - Anna se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Yoh se le quedó viendo, iba realmente molesta mas no por eso se le hizo menos linda. Escuchó la puerta que llevaba a los cuartos azotar después de que Anna desapareciera detrás de ella. Unos segundos más tarde Yoh se rió amenamente. Sí, definitivamente su encuentro con la vidente había aligerado un poco su corazón. Por su parte Anna llegó refunfuñando a su cuarto.

De vuelta al presente Yoh sonrió ante el recuerdo.

- ¡Yoh! - Horohoro llegó corriendo a donde su capitán. - Los espíritus han regresado, dicen que más adelante hay un barco con un motín interesante.

Yoh sonrió de lado, era un lindo día, estaban en curso a su destino y estaba de humor como para saquear. Sería divertido.


	4. Visión-Verdad

Cap. 4. Visión-Verdad

Unos cuantos meses después, la energía de la tripulación seguía a tope, sus últimos motines habían sido fantásticos e incluso la vidente los había guiado a tesoros bastante jugosos. Aunque no todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas, habían tenido sus problemas y altibajos, el segundo oficial había pasado por un momento difícil y el primero no se quedaba atrás además a eso se sumaban los pocos encuentros tenidos con Hao. El salir airosos de todo eso, ayudaba a la moral en el barco. Aún con todo eso, la tripulación ansiaba ya llegar a tierra, suficientes meses pasaron en el mar y esa buena racha que llevaban les hacía creer que su encuentro con Lilirara sería pan comido.

Los vientos soplaban fuerte y a favor del barco. Si eso se mantenía así llegarían en menos tiempo del calculado. Con un grito de alegría, Horohoro entró a la galería. Pocos miembros de la tripulación voltearon a verlo, ya estaban acostumbrados a las particularidades de su segundo oficial. Con paso confiado, Horohoro se dirigió a la mesa de Yoh, al llegar tomó una silla y se sentó.

- Hemos checado el mapa y si el viento sigue soplando como últimamente lo ha hecho, llegaremos el día de hoy antes del atardecer a nuestro destino.

Yoh movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación, esas eran grandes noticias. Esa noche la podrían pasar en tierra firme además de reabastecerse de alimentos y bebidas, la falta de algo con lo que embriagarse era una queja constante de sus hombres y aunque no gustaba particularmente de tomar, mucho menos de emborracharse, eso no significaba que el capitán no dejara a los demás hacerlo, incluso ocasionalmente se les unía por la diversión de hacerlo.

- Iza las velas que falten, acortemos el tiempo.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Horohoro. - ¡A la orden, capitán! – El segundo oficial se levantó y echó a correr. Al salir de la galería pasó al lado de Anna sin prestarle atención.

Una silla al lado de Yoh so volvió a mover, Anna se sentó frente al capitán.

- ¿Sucedió algo en particular? – preguntó mientras dejaba su comida sobre la mesa.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Acabo de ver al idiota de tu segundo oficial y se veía más feliz que de costumbre.

- Le dije que izara las velas restantes. Estamos cerca de nuestro destino y las velas extras nos harán llegar más pronto.

Al terminar el pequeño intercambio los dos prosiguieron a comer en silencio confortante. Con el paso del tiempo su relación se había hecho más estrecha.

El resto del tiempo pasó sin sorpresas, el viento seguía favoreciéndolos y hasta soplaba con mayor fuerza lo cual ocasionó que el Funbari llegara a la costa mucho antes de lo previsto. Yoh dejó instrucciones de que hacer, pues tanto él como sus oficiales estarían fuera, todos irían a ver a Lilirara. Lo que no esperaba es Anna y Manta quisieran acompañarlo. Yoh opuso un poco de resistencia, el camino le era totalmente desconocido, no podía garantizar la seguridad de esos dos mas no les importó; una breve discusión después Anna y Manta abordaban el bote junto con el resto del equipo.

El viaje a tierra firme fue corto. Al llegar hubo varias expresiones de alivio y alegría, después de tantos meses por fin pisaban tierra firme. Anna se maravilló, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanto extrañaba estar en tierra. La voz de Yoh terminó con su descanso, estaban ahí para ir con Lilirara. El capitán se hizo a un lado, dejaría que Chocolove los guiara pues él era quien sabía el camino, ni bien empezaron a caminar, el grupo fue interrumpido.

- Vaya, vaya. Con que Yoh Asakura está aquí - una voz fría y autoritaria remarcó.

- ¡Yoh-kun! - un hombre más joven habló.

Todo el grupo volteó hacia la dirección de la cual provenían las voces. Un hombre alto, de cabello rubio, que usaba lentes iba acompañado de otro hombre más o menos de la edad de Yoh y los demás y de cabello verde. Ambos lucían trajes blancos de militares. Se detuvieron a los pocos metros del grupo de Yoh. El hombre más grande retomó la palabra.

- ¿Cuál es propósito de tu visita a este lugar, Yoh Asakura?

Anna notó que Horohoro, Ren y Chocolove hicieron una mueca de disgusto, Manta se veía incómodo e Yoh estaba nuestro. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

- ¿Y bien, Yoh Asakura? - preguntó el blondo.

- Hay asuntos que atender en esta isla - fue la respuesta sencilla que Yoh dio.

- Se más específico.

- Vamos a ver a alguien.

El hombre de lentes se estaba impacientando, de eso cualquiera se daría cuenta. Yoh no le mentía pero tampoco le decía la verdad completa, aparentemente el hombre estaba al tanto de eso.

- Será mejor que me digas toda la verdad - amenazó.

- ¿O qué? - Retó Yoh. - ¿Piensas arrestarme, Marco?

- ¡Yoh-kun! - exclamó alarmado el hombre de cabello verde. - No queremos llegar a eso. Por favor coopera con nosotros.

- Nuestro capitán ya ha dicho a qué venimos Lyserg. No hay más que decir. - Ren dijo cortante.

La tensión aumentaba con cada palabra dicha. Era evidente que ni Marco ni el tal Lyserg se conformarían con lo ya dicho e Yoh y compañía no tenían la más mínima de decirles nada más. Si la situación seguía como estaba, llegarían a un conflicto.

- Ya fue suficiente, Marco - la voz de una mujer comandó. Inmediatamente los manerismos del blondo cambiaron, dejó de ser amenazante sin bajar la guardia.

Una bella mujer de largo cabello plateado y penetrantes ojos rojos se acercó al grupo.

- Doncella - saludaron formales los dos hombres de blanco.

- No es bueno estar amenazando a los corsarios del rey - reprimió la mujer

- Sí, entiendo. Lo siento, Doncella.

Quien fuera esa "Doncella" debía de ser terriblemente importante como para que un hombre como Marco la obedeciera así de fácil. Anna se preguntó quien era ella y qué cargo ejercía, pues por la vestimenta de los hombres sabía que eran militares, marinos, encargados de llevar a la justicia a las sabandijas de la sociedad y si esos dos la obedecían sin resistencia alguna eso indicaba que la "Doncella" era su líder o algo parecido. Anna intentó sentir su furyoku, si Yoh los conocía seguramente serían shamanes.

Percibió el de los dos hombres, el del más joven no era nada especial, estaba en el rango del de Yoh y los demás, el del hombre blondo era fuerte pero no era nada que la tripulación del Funbari no pudiera manejar. Cuando por fin sintió el de la mujer, una gota de sudor frío resbaló por su sien. ¿Quién rayos era? Su furyoku era el más poderosos de todos los ahí presentes, si hubiera un altercado fácilmente ella podría detenerlo y aun así sólo gastaría una pequeña fracción de su poder.

- Espero que encuentres lo que vienes a buscar, Yoh Asakura - "saludó" la Doncella al capitán. - Es hora de irnos, Marco, Lyserg. - La mujer hizo una ligera reverencia y se fue seguida de los dos hombres. La tensión de la atmósfera se disipó con la partida de esos tres.

- ¿Quiénes eran? - preguntó Anna.

- Eran los Soldados X - contestó Yoh sin dar más explicación.

- Son la guardia personal del rey. - Completó Ren. - Su misión es exterminar a Hao.

Anna guardó silencio. Eso explicaba la fuerza de sus furyokus en especial el de la mujer pero eso no explicaba la hostilidad demostrada a la tripulación del Funbari.

- No sabemos porqué pero siempre se han comportado de esa forma - explicó Manta. - En especial el primer oficial Marco. Lyserg es más amable, era de esperarse después de todo por un tiempo fue parte de la tripulación del Funbari

- ¿Quién diablos es la "Doncella"?

- Su nombre es Jeanne, mejor conocida como la "Doncella de Hierro". - Declaró Ren. - Ella es la suprema comandante de los Soldados X. El rey confía en que sus poderes son suficientes para terminar con Hao.

Un nuevo silencio los envolvió, la atmósfera se volvía a sentir tensa.

- Bueno ya, chicos. No estamos aquí para hablar de estamos aquí para hablar de esos soldaduchos. - Chocolove habló. - Vinimos para ver a Lilirara y a este paso nos vamos a quedar aquí haciendo nada.

- Chocolove tiene razón - apoyó Yoh. - Será mejor que nos movamos. - Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar. - Chocolove dirige el camino.

Con un gesto de afirmación, Chocolove se dirigió a la cabeza del grupo, uno de sus espíritus acompañantes, un jaguar, apareció a su lado, entre los dos guiaban al grupo.

Siguieron el camino principal durante un rato, antes de llegar al pueblo se desviaron y entraron a a una selva. Chocolove siguió un camino que sólo él parecía conocer. Tras algunos minutos de luchar con la maleza y otras cosas llegaron a un claro. Al fijarse bien, Anna notó que más que un claro natural algo prevenía a la naturaleza de acercarse a esa zona. En medio de todo eso una choza se alzaba frente a ella, cuatro muñecos de madera colgaban de estacas clavadas en la tierra. En conjunto, ese lugar tenía un aspecto lúgubre. Chocolove anunció que habían llegado.

Todos se quedaron parados observando el lugar, algunos se movían nerviosos y hasta alguien preguntó si no sería una equivocación a lo que Chocolove contestó que ese era el lugar donde Lilirara vivía.

La atmósfera del lugar era pesada, densa, como si tratara de alejar a intrusos y desconocidos. Anna entendía la razón por la que estaban inquietos, cualquiera con un poco de sentido de sobrevivencia se alejaría cuanto antes. Una pequeña discusión brotó entre los dos oficiales.

- Si no entramos no lo sabremos - los interrumpió Yoh. - Así que andando,

Yoh comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la choca dejando a Ren y Horohoro en silencio y sorprendidos, su andar denotaba tranquilidad. Unos segundos después Manta corrió para alcanzarlo, Anna empezó a caminar seguida de Chocolove. Ren y Horohoro se miraron y echaron a andar, no querían quedarse atrás.

Al llegar a la entrada Yoh notó que no había puerta, en su lugar un pedazo de tela corroída colgaba separando a la choza del exterior. Con cuidado corrió la tela y se anunció al entrar. Preguntó en voz alta si había alguien en casa. Cuando Manta lo alcanzó lo reprimió por entrar como lo había hecho. Antes de que pudiera escuchar respuesta alguna los demás también entraron.

El interior era un lugar sombrío, no había ni una sola vela o farol prendido, todo estaba en penumbra y no había más que unos cuantos muebles, en su mayoría mesas. Una de ellas cargaba el cráneo de un animal con cuernos. En medio había un tapete circular. De la nada una vela se encendió.

- Bienvenidos, viajeros- del fondo del lugar salió una mujer de tez morena y extraños tatuajes en el cuerpo. - Los esperábamos - la mujer prendió una velas.

- ¿Nos esperaban?

- Así es, mis guerreros y yo esperábamos su llegada.

Ese último comentario confundió más al grupo, ninguno había sentido la presencia de nadie más en ese lugar e incluso en ese momento, el único ser cuya presencia percibían era la de Lilirara.

- ¿Se puede saber cómo supiste que íbamos a venir? – cuestionó Ren.

- Hace ya algún tiempo soñé que hombres de mar vendrían a visitarnos.

- Eso es un poco vago ¿no crees? Pudo haber sido cualquiera.

- No cualquiera llega hasta aquí porque no cualquiera conoce mi nombre, mucho menos mi ubicación.

- Eso quiere decir que...

- Sí, yo dejé las pistas para que me encontraran – interrumpió Lilirara. – En mi sueño vi a alguien guiarlos, una mujer poderosa. Mas nunca me imaginé que vendría con ustedes – se rió entre dientes. – Hay cosas que ni los videntes podemos ver.

Todos guardaron silencio. Ahora tenían más dudas que antes y las extrañas palabras de la mujer no les hacían sentido.

Sintiendo la duda que permeaba a sus visitas, Lilirara procedió a explicarles.

- Me llamo Lilirara, aunque eso ya lo sabía. Soy descendiente de los Seminoa, una tribu elegida por los Grandes Espíritus para transmitir sus deseos que por lo regular se remiten a lo necesario para que aquellos que los buscan los encuentren. – Hizo una pausa. – Hace unos meses soñé con que tendría un encuentro. En mi sueño vi a un grupo muy particular de personas, todos ellos piratas.

- Este grupo compuesto por un convicto, un capitán caído, un antiguo esclavo y un hijo maldito – señaló a Horohoro, Ren, Chocolove e Yoh – era guiado por una persona con poderes asombrosos pero peligrosos, una vidente que ve más allá de lo que los espíritus le comunican, alguien con la capacidad de ver la mente y el corazón de cualquiera. – Señaló a Anna.

- Mi tarea consiste en dar a este grupo la dirección que necesitan para llegar a los Grandes Espíritus y en entregarles esto. –Lilirara fue hacia una de sus mesas y tomó un cofre pequeño de madera. Regresó a donde estaban los demás. Al llegar abrió el cofre, en su interior yacía un rosario de cuencas blancas. – El rosario de los 1080 junto a sus guardianes Zenki y Goki. – Dos shikigamis negros de gran tamaño aparecieron uno a cada lado de Lilirara.

La presencia de los demonios simple y sencillamente imponía, nadie se atrevía a moverse temían que si hacían un movimiento brusco los shikigamis los fueran a atacar. Los cinco ojos de uno y el único ojo del otro se movían sin cesar.

- Sólo alguien de inusuales poderes podrá dominarlos. ¿Por qué no lo intentas? – preguntó viendo a Anna. – Tienes el poder suficiente como para hacerlo.

Anna la miró, esa mujer estaba loca. Aunque tuviera el poder para dominarlo no conocía el método para hacerlo. Al verla dudar Lilirara se acercó a ella y le ofreció el rosario.

- Tómalo, estoy segura de que hallarás la respuesta si lo haces.

Anna miró del rosario a Lilirara, cuando sus ojos se conectaron tuvo una breve visión, se vio a sí misma comandando a esos demonios. Cuando la visión terminó Lilirara la veía con confianza, no tenía duda alguna de que Anna podría dominar a Zenki y Goki.

Confiando en lo que acababa de ver, Anna cogió el blanco rosario. En cuanto su piel hizo contacto con sus cuencas supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Los dos demonios se movieron y atacaron a una velocidad que a penas le dio tiempo a Anna de aferrar el rosario y esquivar. De inmediato Yoh se puso en guardia, dispuesto a atacar mas Lilirara lo detuvo a él y a los demás, les ordenó que observaran lo que estaba aconteciendo. Los demonios se movilizaron una vez más y atacaron al mismo tiempo, Anna volvió a esquivar y antes de que reanudaran su ataque los envolvió con el rosario.

- Gouma Choubuko – el rosario se iluminó y Zenki y Goki desaparecieron para sorpresa de los muchachos, después reaparecieron detrás de Anna.

- Felicidades, ahora son tus guardianes. – Lilirara aplaudió y se acercó a Anna. – Creo que es suficiente por el día de hoy. Será mejor que descansen. Vean ya oscureció – Lilirara apuntó a una ventana que nadie había visto, afuera todo estaba oscuro.

- ¡Pero no nos has dicho nada acerca de los Grandes Espíritus! – exclamó consternado Manta.

- Mañana habrá tiempo para eso. – Lo tranquilizó Lilirara. – En el fondo hay una habitación ti – se refirió a Anna, - el resto de ustedes puede dormir donde quieran. Buenas noches. – La misteriosa mujer desapareció entre las sombras.

Todos dormían, o al menos es lo que Manta creía, él en cambio no lograba conciliar el sueño seguía alterado por los últimos eventos. Pasados unos minutos se levantó y salió de la choza. Ahora que veía a los muñecos desde atrás ya no le parecían tan aterradores, le daba la impresión de que estaban ahí para proteger a Lilirara.

- ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir, Manta?

Manta volteó hacia la fuente de la voz. - ¡Yoh-kun! – el aludido lo saludó. – No, no importa que haga no logro dormir. ¿Crees que Lilirara realmente nos diga algo sobre los Grandes Espíritus?

- No hay razones para dudar de ella.

Esa era una respuesta muy de Yoh. Manta se rió al escucharlo.

- Esa es una respuesta muy tuya, amigo.

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Yoh divertido. Ambos hombres rieron en conjunto. Desde que había iniciado todo eso no habían tenido la oportunidad de relajarse sólo ellos dos. Como capitán Yoh siempre estaba ocupado con algo y ahora que Anna se había unido a la tripulación, Manta encontró que su amigo y la vidente poco a poco pasaban más tiempo juntos. Se sentía feliz por él pues podía notar que sentía algo por la mujer pero al mismo tiempo había días en que se sentía un tanto solitario, los momentos como ese se habían hecho escasos.

Al terminar de reír Manta se sentía más ligero, se alegró al sentir que ni importara lo que pasara él e Yoh siempre serían amigos. De pronto recordó algo que Lilirara dijo y que no le había hecho sentido.

- Yoh-kun, - llamó - ¿a qué crees que se refería Lilirara cuando te dijo "hijo maldito"? Logro entender lo de los demás pero ¿de ti? No lo entiendo. ¿No estás maldito verdad?

Yoh notó la preocupación en la voz de su amigo, no era el único que lo había cuestionado al respecto, todos estaban confundidos, no les hacía sentido que a su capitán le dijeran de esa forma. Tras unos segundos de silencio, sonrió una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

- Hay muchas formas de estar maldito, Manta – Yoh repitió las mismas palabras que había dicho antes – y hay quienes usarían "desafortunado" en su lugar. En todo caso no hay de qué preocuparse, mi vida no corre peligro.

Manta se le quedó mirando todo el tiempo que habló, al finalizar suspiró aliviado al saber que la vida de su amigo no corría peligro extraño alguno mas que los gajes del oficio.

- Será mejor que intentemos descansar algo, mañana será un día largo. – Aconsejó Yoh, Manta estuvo de acuerdo con él, era mejor que durmieran, seguramente al día siguiente partirían a la búsqueda de los Grandes Espíritus.

Los primeros rayos de luz los despertaron, Yoh no se dio cuenta del momento en que se quedó dormido. Unos ligeros pasaos se acercaron a ellos, Yoh los reconoció de inmediato. Anna se detuvo frente a ellos y los amenazó diciéndoles que era mejor que se levantaran ya o no habría desayuno para ellos. Horohoro se levantó al instante.

Después de comer los alimentos que Lilirara les había preparado, los volvió a reunir en el mismo sitio que la noche anterior y les preguntó si estaban listos para lo que seguía a lo que todos contestaron que sí. Detrás de ella aparecieron cuatro guerreros tatuados. Lilirara les explicó que esos eran los espíritus de sus antepasados, antiguos hombres del mar que murieron en la búsqueda de los G.S., ellos les dirían lo que necesitaban saber.

Ni bien habían pasado unos pocos minutos de que el líder de los Seminoa había empezado a hablar cuando un calor infernal se sintió de golpe, al instante Yoh reconoció lo que sucedía, sacó sus armas y activó su O.S. al tiempo que el techo de la choza caía en llamas encima de ellos. Tres luces más salieron de entre los escombros.

- Bien hecho, Yoh. Lograste protegerlos a todos.

Frente a ellos, rodeado de llamas, se encontraba Hao quien sonreía de lado satisfecho por algo que era desconocido para los demás. Las llamas se contenían en un mismo lugar.

- ¿A qué has venido, Hao? – preguntó Yoh de forma fría, distante.

Anna notó que incluso su actitud respaldaba sus palabras. El capitán del Funbari no estaba para juegos.

- He venido a saludar y a recuperar lo que es mío – una sonrisa feral sustituyó a la anterior. Al verlo un escalofrío recorrió a Anna, ya había visto ese gesto antes. – Así que será mejor que no estorbes. –Un gigante rojo apareció detrás de Hao, las llamas se avivaron y el calor era más que insoportable.

- Será mejor que saque a esos demonios – Horohoro le sugirió a Anna. – Las cosas se van a poner feas.

Justo a tiempo Anna invocó a Zenki y Goki, una llamarada iba directo a ellos. Yoh gritó el nombre de Hao furioso y se lanzó al ataque. El gigante rojo desapareció; una especie de armadura negra con brazos de repente cubrió a Hao. La energía liberada por el choque entre O.S. fue tal que las llamas se apagaron momentáneamente.

- Chocolove, ve a auxiliar a Yoh. Horohoro y yo nos quedaremos para proteger a Manta y a Lilirara – ordenó Ren.

El maestro artillero obedeció de inmediato. Anna lo siguió con la mirada y se adelantó en la trayectoria del hombre. Lo que vio casi la paraliza. Yoh y Hao lucían la misma mirada asesina, sólo que uno la acompañaba con una mueca de ira y el otro con una sonrisa socarrona. Anna pensó que lo que debía de estar viendo era imposible, Yoh y Hao tenían los mismos ojos, casi como si fueran la misma persona.

- No te distraigas, Anna – la voz de Ren la hizo abandonar a los dos hombres. – Hao no viene solo, nunca lo hace.

Como si lo hubiera invocado un gigante de color blanco con detalles negros apareció, en una de sus manos cargaba un maso que blandió directo hacia ellos. Una pared de hielo lo detuvo mas fue inútil, algo la rompió enseguida.

- ¿Qué no sabes que es estúpido usar hielo cuando estás rodeado de fuego? ¡Baka! – Anna reconoció esa voz, se trataba de una de las mujeres que la había perseguido. Una nueva barrera de hielo se formó, esta vez deteniendo una cuchilla. La vidente localizó los tres furyokus que ya conocía y sin decir nada inició su ataque.

- Encárgate de protegerlos – ordenó Ren a Horohoro antes de dirigirse a pelear con el gigante blanco.

_El infierno se desató_ esa frase nunca fue tan verdadera como en ese instante, reflexionó Manta. Por un lado Yoh y Chocolove peleaban con Hao sin mucho éxito, Ren mantenía una pelea pareja con Luchist y Anna mantenía a raya a las tres mujeres usando sus recién adquiridos guardianes. Las tres batallas eran intensas y los combatientes estaban dispuestos a aniquilar a su oponente.

Yoh usaba su O.S. con toda su destreza, atacaba cuando podía y defendía cuando debía. El daño que había adquirido era mínimo y lo mismo podía aplicar para Chocolove, la velocidad que su O.S. le confería le permitía acertar varios ataques y esquivar varios golpes. Mientras, Hao mayoritariamente se defendía, una expresión burlona se mantenía en su rostros. Estaba jugando con sus oponentes, se le hacía divertido el intento de esos dos por derrotarlo sin embargo las cosas se estaban alargando y eso no le gustaba en nada así que decidió terminar el combate.

Moviéndose a gran velocidad atacó a Chocolove lanzándolo contra los escombros de la choza y aprovechando el breve instante en que Yoh se distrajo por el bien de su compañero lo atacó. Tremenda fue su sorpresa y su ora cuando un muñeco se interpuso entre su ataque e Yoh. Al darse cuenta, Yoh volteó y al ver el muñeco defendiéndolo del ataque de Hao el pánico lo invadió. Los otros tres muñecos se unieron al combate.

- ¡No, Lilirara, aléjate! ¡No podrán contra Hao! – advirtió Yoh con urgencia.

Uno de los muñecos volteó a ver a Yoh, el espíritu que lo poseía estaba dispuesto a pelear, el resto de los guerreros estaban dispuestos a lo mismo. Reflejaron el ataque y comenzaron con el suyo propio sin importar las protestas y advertencias de Yoh.

Esos muñecos eran una molestia que Hao se vio en la necesidad de exterminar una vez agotaron su paciencia. Cuando el primer muñeco y su alma empezaron arden en llamas sonrió triunfante.

Yoh vio horrorizado como uno a uno los guerreros Seminoa eran envueltos en llamas. EL jefe de los guerreros volteó a verlo y dijo una sola cosa antes de consumirse en el fuego. "Recuerda". Yoh supo a qué se refería, recordó las instrucciones que les había dejado.

"En medio de dos tierras, en el momento en que el sol y la luna se conectan, ahí encontrara la entrada."

Hao sonrió de lado, que estúpido era Yoh por la desesperación había dejado sus pensamientos completamente desprotegidos. Gracias a él sabía cómo llegar a los G.S., ya no necesitaría más a la vidente.

El grito de Lilirara congeló las peleas, con lágrimas en los ojos iba corriendo hacia Hao dispuesta a vengar a sus espíritus, Horohoro intentó detenerla pero reaccionó un instante demasiado tarde, la mujer ardía en llamas.

Con un grito de ira Yoh atacó a Hao, se estaba dejando dominar por el enojo.

- Será mejor que te tranquilices Yoh – se mofó Hao. – De otra manera no podrás ni soñar en cumplir la tarea que los viejos te impusieron.

El contraataque de hao fue tan poderoso que destruyó el O.S. de Yoh y antes de que pudiera rehacerlo, Hao se echó para atrás.

- Ya conseguí lo que quería gracias a ti – las llamas se apagaron y los hombres de Hao desactivaron sus O.S. y desaparecieron, algunos lanzaron improperios. – Recuerda tu misión, Yoh. No querrás defraudar a los viejos aunque desde un inicio deberían de saber que te encargaron algo inútil. – Definitivamente Hao se burlaba de él. – Échale ganas, hermanito. Que la pena de tu fracaso no sea tan grande. – Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Por unos segundos todos permanecieron en silencio, atónitos ante lo que Hao había dicho. Yoh no decía nada, le daba la espalda a todos.

- ¿Hermanito? ¿Qué diantres significa eso, Yoh? – preguntó Horohoro.

- ¿Eres hermano de Hao? – Manta no podía creerlo.

Yoh no contestó ninguna de las preguntas.

- ¡Contesta maldita sea! – Horohoro explotó y lo agarró por la ropa. Yoh evitó verlo.

- Suéltalo Horohoro – ordenó Ren esforzándose por mantener la calma. Pasados unos segundos Horohoro lo obedeció. Ren se acercó a Yoh. – Dinos la verdad Yoh, es lo mínimo que nos merecemos.

Las palabras de Ren dieron en el clavo. Yoh apretó su puño con fuerza, tendría que hablar le gustara o no.

- Sí, es cierto – admitió al fin. – Hao es mi hermano gemelo. – Su mirada estaba gacha, no dijo nada más.

- Arreglemos esto en el barco – la voz y la expresión de Ren fueron indescifrables. El primer oficial comenzó a caminar. Obtendría las respuestas que quería así se las tuviera que sacar a golpes a su capitán.

* * *

><p>Se entendieron la referencia de la conexión entre el sol y la luna, se ganan una galletita :3<p> 


	5. Odio-Oportunidad

Cap. 5. Odio-Oportunidad

Las habitaciones de los barcos no suelen ser muy amplías, eso lo sabía cualquiera que hubiera navegado por el mar, y el Funbari no era excepción. A pesar de eso a las personas que ocupaban el cuarto de navegación no les importaba el espacio reducido en el que ahora se encontraban ya que tenía un asunto más importante en mente.

Cinco de los ocupantes miraban fijamente a Yoh, esperando a que éste último comenzara a hablar. Yoh suspiró, no podría seguir evitando hablar.

- Hao y yo somos gemelos – comenzó. Esas palabras ya no volvieron a sorprender. – Vivimos juntos, crecimos juntos y yo lo admiraba, era un hermano grandioso. Era gentil y siempre sonreía, además era mi cómplice cuando hacía travesuras. – Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. – Es el mejor hermano que pude haber pedido.

- En ese caso, ¿por qué peleas con él? – esa pregunta llevó a la mente de Yoh los numerosos encuentros que había tenido con Hao y las peleas que había luchado contra él.

- Porque así me lo han ordenado, mi misión es detenerlo a toda costa. – Hizo una pausa y respiró profundo. – Hao nació con una habilidad llamada _reishi_ que es la capacidad de leer la mente y el corazón de las personas. Al enterarse de eso, mi familia decidió alejarse del pueblo donde vivíamos para proteger a Hao, o más bien para proteger a los demás de Hao. La acumulación de sentimientos y pensamientos negativos le hacían crear_onis_, o demonios, que constantemente atacaban a la gente aunque cabe mencionar que Hao no ejercía ningún control sobre eso, así que pasamos a vivir a las afueras del pueblo, donde nadie iría a buscarnos o al menos eso pensaba.

La gente le tenía miedo, le guardaba rencor, en especial los niños. Era muy difícil poder salir a jugar al pueblo, las personas no apreciaban a nuestra familia por ser shamanes y a apreciaban mucho menos a Hao gracias a su _reishi_. Recuerdo que yo era quien solía protegerlo cuando los demás niños lo molestaban. Crecimos sólo con la compañía uno del otro, ningún niño se acercaba a nosotros por miedo u odio. – La mirada de Yoh era distante, los recuerdos lo inundaban.

- Varias veces Hao le pidió a mamá y a papá que nos fuéramos del pueblo, que la gente sólo pensaba y hacía cosas malas, pero no le hacían caso a pesar que muchas veces llegábamos a la casa con pequeñas heridas, nunca nada muy grave. Todo eso ocasionó que las noches estuvieran llenas de pesadillas para Hao y cada día se tornaba más difícil salir a la calle hasta que un día apareció el primer demonio.

_Era un día como cualquier otro en el pueblo y los pequeños gemelos Asakura caminaban por las calles lo más rápido que les era posible, cumplirían el encargo que su mamá les había hecho y volverían lo más pronto posible a casa. Nadie se les acercaba y la gente se quitaba del paso nada más los veía acercarse, los susurros llenaban el espacio detrás de ellos._

_Yoh apretó el paso, el puesto del señor Isao no estaba tan lejos, comprarían y se irían. El señor Isao Gumakura, un viejo marinero, era la única persona en ese pueblo que trataba medianamente bien a los gemelos, al menos no los corría de su puesto echándoles agua helada. En más de una ocasión los gemelos habían terminado empapados e incluso hasta enfermos._

_De repente, el pequeño Hao gimió de dolor. Yoh se volteó a verlo, su frente estaba sangrando y a sus pies, en el suelo, una roca con bordes afilados yacía tirada._

_- ¡Lárgate demonio!_

_- ¡No te queremos aquí!_

_- ¡Váyanse!_

_Un grupo de niños estaba detrás de ellos, todos les gritaban hostilidades e iban armados con piedras que prontamente empezaron a lanzar hacia los gemelos que todo lo que podían hacer era cubrirse su carita para protegerse sin embargo seguían recibiendo daño. Harto de eso, Yoh agarró una piedra y se las lanzó de regreso pegándole a una niña en el brazo. Eso sólo empeoró las cosas, la niña era la hermana menor del "líder" del grupito._

_Encabronado por lo sucedió, el niño líder no tardó en ordenar que les dieran una paliza a los gemelos y los demás niños feliz corrieron a complacer las órdenes del mayor. Yoh y Hao se vieron rodeados e incapaces de hacer nada, por todos lados les llovían golpes aunado a eso, los niños les gritaban que no tenían ningún derecho de vivir en ese pueblo ni en ningún otro._

_Alrededor de eso, a nadie le importaba que un grupo de niños estuviera golpeando salvajemente los gemelos. Nadie escuchaba los débiles gemidos de Hao quien imploraba que se detuvieran, a nadie le importaba la sangre que empezaba a manchar las calles. En ese momento Yoh estuvo seguro que la gente estaba contenta con lo que ocurría._

_Hao repetía una y otra vez que se detuvieran, temblando intentaba protegerse, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, los golpes no era todo lo que dolía, los pensamientos y sentimientos llenos de odio lo carcomían por dentro, todo era una espiral de desprecio y odio hasta que por fin el pequeño explotó._

_Los niños salieron volando de repente. Frente a los gemelos una criatura desconocida se hallaba de pie emanando un aura de odio puro._

Yoh detuvo su relato en ese momento. Anna supo lo siguiente que iba a decir, no necesitaba de explicaciones para entender lo que había sucedido pues ella misma lo había experimentado.

- Esa cosa era un _oni_, un demonio, la manifestación de todos esos sentimientos negativos que Hao albergaba en su corazón. Aunque claro, en ese momento yo no entendía lo que estaba pasando ni mucho menos que Hao era el responsable de crear semejante criatura. Por suerte, antes de que ocurriese algo irreparable llegó Matamune.

- ¿Matamune?

- Era un espíritu guardián de nuestra familia. Un nekomata que llevaba más de mil años rondando esta tierra. Él fue quien me enseñó acerca de los _onis_, de cómo lidiar con ellos y cómo protegerme del _reishi_. Él fue quien me enseñó el Exorcismo de Tres Lunas. Los días con él fueron más llevaderos tanto para Hao como para mí, sin embargo al final nos tuvimos que despedir de él, el furyoku que lo mantenía se acabó y Matamune desapareció.- Silencio. Yoh se veía nostálgico al recordar los días en compañía del gato. - Y vaya que requerí de todos esos conocimientos en lis años venideros.

Los poderes de Hao se salieron de control después de que Matamune desapareció, cada vez creaba _onis_ más peligrosos y no había forma de detenerlo. Nos prohibieron ir al pueblo incluso cuando ya vivíamos lejos de éste. Se tornó difícil salir de casa y cuando podíamos hacerlo sólo nos dejaban estar en el bosque aledaño. Pero no importaba cual lejos estuviéramos de la gente, siempre hubo quien nos iba a buscar con el fin de hacernos daño, de asustarnos para que nos fuéramos de la zona o incluso para intentar matarnos. Gracias a todo eso, poco a poco Hao se iba apartando de mí y fue en uno de esos intentos que Hao asesinó por primera vez. – El recuerdo del cuerpo mutilado del hombre que los había amenazado amargó el rostro de Yoh.

- Al poco tiempo de ese suceso apareció un hombre vestido de cura. No sé que le debió de haber dicho a Hao pero a partir de ese momento mi hermano cambió, ya no me dejaba acercarme ni a mí ni a nadie, se iba por horas y cuando regresaba tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro. Me daba miedo, parecía un asesino. Un día Hao y ese hombre desaparecieron y por más que los buscamos jamás los encontramos. Al final decidimos irnos a vivir a otro pueblo en otra tierra, era doloroso estar en ese lugar. La nueva casa estaba en una ciudad portuaria.

- Un par de años después empezaron a llegar noticias de violentos asaltos a los barcos comerciantes, los rumores decían que un joven de cabello largo y poderes extraños lideraba los ataques acompañado de un hombre vestido de cura; de inmediato supe que se trataba de Hao. Le dije a mis padres ya mis abuelos, concordamos en que fuera a buscarlo, quizá tendría oportunidad de detenerlo y hacerlo regresar a casa. No tuve éxito. – Yoh sonaba compungido.

- Conforme pasaba el tiempo los ataques se hacían más y más violentos prácticamente eran masacres, y el mar ya no fue suficiente además de que poco a poco iba ganando seguidores, gente que se divertía matando, criminales se unían a él. En algún punto Hao consiguió al Espíritu del Fuego y ya no hubo límite para lo que pudiera hacer, estaba yendo demasiado lejos, pueblos enteros, incluyendo el pueblo donde solíamos vivir, ardían en llamas, pocos sobrevivían. Hao se convirtió en el hombre más buscado en mar y en tierra, las recompensas ofrecidas por si cabeza eran y siguen siendo exorbitantes y la lista de personas que han muerto a sus manos no tiene fin.

- Mi familia pensó que si alguien tenía oportunidad para detenerlo ese sería yo, después de todo somos gemelos. Así me consiguieron una patente de corso y un barco. Y desde ese momento mi deber es detener a Hao cueste lo que cueste así tenga que matarlo para lograrlo.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre los presentes, la historia que acaban de escuchar no era fácil de digerir no obstante, eso explicaba muchas de las actitudes que su capitán hacía con Hao y por qué sabía tanto de éste.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – Ren rompió la afonía. Yoh lo miró perplejo. – No puedes estar huyendo de Hao, tarde que temprano tendrás que enfrentarlo. Después de todo él también busca a los Grandes Espíritus, es algo inevitable.

- No lo sé – respondió Yoh después de un momento

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo antes semejante respuesta el barco se movió bruscamente, como si hubiera sido golpeado por algo. El movimiento no cesó ahí, el barco se siguió agitando bruscamente.

Manta corrió a una de las ventanas y se asomó por ella, en ese momento un relámpago cruzó el cielo. Estaban en medio de una tormenta.

Al siguiente impacto, Yoh salió corriendo, abrió la puerta y salió a la cubierta del timón. La lluvia caía densamente y el viento soplaba con fuerza, sin embargo las olas no eran todavía muy altas lo que quería decir que la tormenta todavía no alcanzaba su máxima fuerza. Había tiempo para que los muchachos regresaran a la costa.

- Pueden irse si así lo desean, todavía pueden llegar a la costa y ponerse a salvo – dijo Yoh al escuchar los pasos que se acercaban a él. – Entenderé si no desean quedarse más tiempo en este barco.

- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? – le reprochó Anna. – No iré a ningún lado, mi lugar está aquí.

En otra situación las palabras de Anna hubieran alegrado el corazón de Yoh sin embargo no era así, esas palabras todo lo que hicieron fueron oprimirle el pecho pues no creía que fuera digno de algo así, no después de haberle ocultado la verdad a ella y todos los demás.

- Yoh-kun, somos amigos ¿no es así? – Manta le preguntó con voz quebrada. – Y pase lo que pase siempre lo seremos.

- Venga hombre, no importa qué siempre vas a ser tú. - Agregó Chocolove.

La lluvia y el viento se intensificaron, si querían llegar a la costa era mejor que se fueran ya de otra forma se quedarían atrapados en el barco con él. Yoh chascó la lengua, lo que menos deseaba era condenarlos a hacer algo que no quisieran .

- Será mejor que se marchen ya si quieren llegar a la costa. – Dijo con voz queda dándoles la espalda todavía. – Después de todo no creo que quieran seguir aquí.

- ¿Qué diablos? – susurró Horohoro, la voz le temblaba. Apretó su puño con fuerza y bajó la mirada. - ¿Qué diablos significa eso, Yoh?

Yoh no contestó.

- ¡Contesta! – demandó Horohoro.

- Soy el hermano de Hao, no deberían de estar conmigo – Yoh habló en voz baja, lamentando lo que era.

- ¡No seas imbécil Yoh! – Horohoro agarró a Yoh por el hombro, lo giró y lo golpeó mandándolo directo al piso - ¿Y qué si eres hermano de Hao? ¡No por eso eres otra persona! – su puño seguía levantado.

- Horohoro tiene razón – intervino Ren. – Tu linaje no te define y en cuanto a mí respecta, no importa quien sea tu hermano, al final yo te derrotaré. – Con las últimas palabras, Ren le dio la espalada a Yoh. Un trueno retumbó por el aire y la luz de un relámpago congelo un instante el tiempo. – Además, ¡hay una tormenta que enfrentar!

- ¡Levántate, Yoh! – gritó Horohoro. - ¡Es tu barco, haz algo!

Otro relámpago recorrió el cielo. Yoh miró a sus dos oficiales , desde su posición sus figuras iluminadas imponían respeto y autoridad, cualquiera de los dos sería un gran capitán de eso no tenía duda e incluso así ahí estaban los dos bajo su mando, esos dos poderosos shamanes aceptaban sus órdenes y las llevaban a cabo , muchas veces sin siquiera protestar.

La ira lo recorrió. Estaba molesto consigo mismo. Desde que Hao había revelado la verdad no había hecho otra cosa más que portarse como un niñato que había necesitado de dos adultos para poder dejar atrás su rabieta. Era el gemelo de Hao ¿y qué? Eso es lo que esos dos le dijeron todo el tiempo, lo que Anna, Manta y Chocolove le dijeron, para ellos eso no hacía una diferencia en su percepción del capitán, entonces ¿por qué él era quien dejaba que eso afectara su ser? Antes que nada él era Yoh, capitán del Funbari.

Una ola golpeó al barco haciéndolo vibrar por completo. Era como si esa ola tuviera la intención de despertar a Yoh, de hacerlo dudar menos, de sacudirle todas sus concepciones falsas.

En efecto, ¿qué importaba? Él era Yoh y nada cambiaría eso y por esa razón enfrentaría a Hao, a su amado hermano, con tal de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, de hacerlo regresar a lo que era antes. Agarró con fuerza su katana, su resolución estaba hecha y nada ni nadie podría desquebrajarla.

Se levantó del suelo, una tormenta no podría con ellos.

Horohoro y Ren se voltearon a ver, cada uno sonreía de lado, por fin su capitán había entrado en razón.

- Horohoro, encárgate de la olas. Ren, destruye y aleja todas las que puedas. Tenemos que proteger el barco. Los demás, eleven anclas y asegúrense de que nada explote.

- ¡A la orden! – gritaron todos.

Mantener el barco a flote probó ser la tarea más ardua que jamás hubieran llevado a cabo, la Madre Naturaleza era un oponente implacable mas no se podían dar el lujo de ceder, no si querían llegar con los Grandes Espíritus además contaban con el poder suficiente como para resistir tan tremendo arrebato.

El tiempo fluyó, ninguno sabía con precisión cuánto tiempo llevaban en medio de la lluvia oponiéndose a la tormenta. Horohoro congelaba las olas más grandes, Ren cortaban las que estaban demasiado cerca, Yoh maniobraba el barco tratando de navegar las tempestivas aguas y hasta ese momento sus esfuerzos daban resultados, el barco estaba prácticamente intacto de no ser porque el tremendo ruido de las olas y los truenos, las órdenes se escucharían y el barco estaría en perfecto estado. Un rugido más atronador que los demás, sacudió a los tres y para cuando Yoh se dio cuenta de la fuente de tan temible sonido ya era demasiado tarde. La ola más grande que había visto a ese momento se acercaba a ellos. Gritó el nombre del peliazul lo más fuerte que pudo y por suerte éste lo escuchó a los pocos intentos.

Horohoro volteó a ver a Yoh, el tono de pánico que permeaba su voz lo alertaron. El capitán señaló hacia una dirección que el segundo oficial siguió prontamente. Soltó un improperio, la ola estaba prácticamente encima de ellos.

Una intensa luz azul iluminó el cielo y los alrededores, una intensa brisa fría heló el ambiente todavía más.

Yoh abrió los ojos, rocas le devolvieron las mirada por lo que evidentemente ya no estaba en el mar no obstante se encontraba tirado en el piso de la cubierta principal, en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba cuando la ola gigante llegó a ellos.

- ¿Dónde estoy?


	6. Resolución

Capítulo final del fic.

* * *

><p>Cap. 6. Resolución<p>

Yoh se levantó y miró alrededor, definitivamente ya no estaban en el mar mucho menos en medio de la tormenta. Se hizo un chequeo rápido, no tenía ninguna herida y todo funcionaba como debía. Buscó junto a él y en sus proximidades, después bajo a la cubierta principal donde muy probablemente hallaría a Ren y Horohoro pues ahí es donde se encontraban luchando contra el mar.

En un primer intento no halló a ninguno de los dos aunque sí notó que el barco se encontraba en un muy buen estado. Caminó alrededor quizá algo los estuviera escondiendo. Llegó al mástil principal y le dio vuelta, recargado del otro lado encontró a Horohoro, seguía inconsciente. Yoh se arrodilló a su lado y lo movió ligeramente al tiempo que llamaba su nombre. Después de varios intentos logró despertarlo.

Horohoro se removió incómodo antes de abrir los ojos y cuando lo primero que vio fue a Yoh supo que algo grave había pasado. Preocupado miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de lo mismo que Yoh, ya no se hallaban en el mar de alguna forma habían llegado a una cueva. Confundido le preguntó al capitán cómo habían llegado hasta ahí a lo que éste contestó que no sabía. Yoh lo ayudó a levantarse, ahora tocaba buscar a Ren. Se dividieron y buscaron en el exterior del barco, Ren debía de estar ahí. Transcurridos varios minutos Horohoro le gritó a Yoh, había hallado al primer oficial.

Ren estaba inconsciente sobre la cubierta de la proa, cerca de la punta del barco. No hubo necesidad de que lo despertaran pues las apresuradas voces de los otros dos lo regresaron al mundo consciente. Después de pasar lo mismo con Ren, Yoh dio la orden de separarse pues todavía faltaba encontrar a Anna, Manta y Chocolove quienes estaban en el barco cuando la tormenta los atrapó. Se concentrarían principalmente bajo cubierta ya que por sus instrucciones lo más seguro es que estuvieran ahí.

Una vez abajo, se separaron para revisar los dos pisos uno se quedaría en el primero y los otros dos irían al de abajo.

Los minutos pasaban y no importaba cuanto buscaran no lograban encontraban a sus amigos. Yoh albergaba la esperanza de que Horohoro bajara y diera buenas noticias, todo lugar en que él y Ren buscaban estaba vacío. Todas las bodegas estaban intactas, el panel del tesoro seguía cerrado con llave, las celdas vacías. No había ni una sola alma ahí abajo y la fugaz esperanza que sostuvo cuando escuchó pasos acercarse se esfumó cuando su segundo oficial resultó dueño de dichos sonidos.

- Nada, no había nada. El piso de arriba está vacío.

Un nudo se formó en su estómago, Yoh sentía como la desesperación hacía acto de presencia. Cerró sus puños con fuerza, no podía perder la cabeza, no podía dejarse vencer por el miedo de no volverla a ver, en algún lado estaban sus amigos, en algún lado estaba Anna y él la encontraría, todavía no buscaban en los cuartos de arriba.

- Vayamos arriba de nada servirá que nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada.

Los tres regresaron a cubierta. Sin decir nada más, Yoh entró al interior del barco, buscaría en todo lados si tuviera que hacerlo. Horohoro y Ren lo siguieron en silencio. Buscaron en cada cuarto, en cada lugar, buscaron en la cocina, la galería, baños, y nada. Ellos tres eran lo únicos en el barco. Regresaron a la cubierta principal. Era inútil quedarse en el barco, habían encallado y no se liberarían fácilmente. Después de discutirlo brevemente concordaron en dejar el barco y hacer la búsqueda a pie, no sería seguro separarse de sus espíritus; la cueva donde estaban se notaba profunda, sus amigos podrían estar en cualquier lado ahí dentro.

Abandonaron el Funbari y comenzaron a caminar. Cada poco tiempo gritaban el nombre de los desaparecidos. Tarde que temprano los encontraría, no había pierde la cueva tenía un único camino. Las horas pasaron y los tres hombres se adentraban cada vez más y más al oscuro túnel, sentían que estaban en la boca de un lobo que poco a poco se hacía más y más estrecha. Cuando la oscuridad fue casi total y el espacio claustrofóbico, más adelante visualizaron una luz. Horohoro corrió al verla, Ren e Yoh lo siguieron, cruzaron el umbral habían entrado a una nueva cavidad.

Esta era increíblemente amplía, era como un gran peñasco. Al fijarse bien notaron que la fuente de luz era un lago hasta al fondo del lugar. A su izquierda se encontraba el camino que descendía hasta allí. Siendo la única dirección que podían seguir, continuaron su camino.

Minutos más tarde llegaron al fondo, el gran lago brillaba frente a ellos. Yoh buscó con la mirada a alguien más, no vio a nadie, trató de sentir las presencias de los otros mas con esfuerzos lograba sentir la de sus oficiales. Ese lugar le nublaba los sentidos. Frustrado agarró una piedra y la tiró con todas sus fuerzas al agua. Ren y Horohoro lo miraron preocupados, entendían su frustración ellos mismo estaban ansiosos, no sabían dónde estaban, qué sería de sus amigos ni qué estaba ocurriendo.

La luz que se desprendía del lago no ahuyentaba la oscuridad que en sus corazones se expandía.

- ¡Yoh-kun!

Yoh conocía esa voz muy bien.

- Manta – mencionó con voz temblorosa el nombre del enano de su mejor amigo.

Despacio volteó al lugar de donde había provenido. A la izquierda de donde estaban pocos metros más adelante, Manta, Anna y Chocolove estaban parados cerca de una apertura sanos y salvos. El mundo dejó de ser oscuro. Yoh hizo todo lo posible por no salir corriendo hacia Anna, no quería sorprenderla.

Manta salió corriendo al encuentro de su amigo, se detuvo a pocos pasos, se veía aliviado.

- ¡Los estuvimos buscando durante horas! – exclamó. – Me tenían preocupado. Pensé que...podían estar muertos.

- Una tormenta no es suficiente para acabar con nosotros – contestó Ren.

Manta sonrió. Anna y Chocolove caminaron hacia ellos.

- ¡Nosotros somos los que nos deberíamos de estar quejando! Los buscamos por todo el barco. – Les reclamó Horohoro.

- Despertamos un área seca, hombre – Chocolove tomó la palabra. – Y no había agua cerca. Esto es lo primero que vemos líquido.

- ¿Despertaron en tierra? – preguntó Yoh.

- Sí, fue extraño. Cuando desperté mis ropas estaban secas y no había rastro del barco.

- Este lugar es extraño. – Continuó Chocolove. – Tiene un solo camino que trae hasta aquí, además los espíritus no pueden moverse con libertad.

Eso último sorprendió a los otros tres, como habían optado por no separarse de sus espíritus no conocían esa particularidad pero definitivamente el lugar se le hacía extraño.

- Eso no lo sabíamos – declaró Yoh.

- Parecer ser que este sitio esta fuera de nuestro plano – Anna habló por primer vez. – Tampoco es el otro mundo, es como un lugar intermedio.

La mezcla de sentimientos que inundó a Yoh lo dejó sin aliento. Se sentía aliviado, ansioso, feliz, agradecido. Al verla todo perdió importancia, ya no le importaba saber dónde estaba ni cómo habían llegado hasta ahí, todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era sostener a Anna en sus brazos. Mandó al diablo a su autocontrol.

Pasos firmes la llevaron con ella y ante la mirada atónita de todos la abrazó escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Qué demonios importaba lo que dirían, lo que pensaran. Ella estaba con vida, eso era todo lo que en ese momento él podía pensar. Anna lo miró sorprendida.

- Estás bien – susurraba él constantemente. Un temblor ligero acompañaba a su cuerpo.

Anna suavizó su expresión. En las horas anteriores no lo había dicho pero estaba ansiosa, el temor de que algo le hubiera sucedido a Yoh la carcomía. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos no podía imaginar su mundo sin Yoh en él.

- Daijobu – susurró ella suavemente.

- Pero que cuadro tan conmovedor.

La sarcástica voz de Marco llegó hasta ellos. Los Soldados X llegaban por la misma entrada que Anna, Manta y Chocolove lo habían hecho. Yoh se separó de Anna, se interpuso entre ella y Marco en una instancia protectora.

- Soldados X – reconoció a los recién llegados. - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Esa pregunta la deberías de contestar tú, Yoh Asakura.

Yoh gruñó, no le gustaba en nada la actitud de Marco. Analizó a los soldados, se veían tranquilos, serenos, completamente dueños de sí mismos. Sabían dónde estaban y qué estaban haciendo ahí. Consideró hacer esas preguntas al primer oficial pero supo que no obtendría respuesta si las hacía, Marco no le diría nada. El hombre siempre era rápido para amenazarlo pero nunca para ayudarlo, todo lo que le interesaba era exterminar a su gemelo y para lograr dicha meta, Yoh era un objeto del que Marco podía disponer cuando quisiera.

- Está bien, Marco. Yoh Asakura fue llamado a este lugar. – La Doncella de Hierro hizo acto de presencia seguida de los demás Soldados X.

Marco se hizo a un lado.

- Aunque no esperaba verte aquí – continuó Jeanne.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – le preguntó Yoh con toda seriedad.

- Este es el territorio sagrado de los Grandes Espíritus. Sólo aquellos llamados por los ellos pueden entrar. – Les explicó la mujer. – Hao también está aquí. Ya es hora de que terminemos con este asunto. Hao no puede seguir con vida ni un día más.

Si esas palabras eran ciertas, nadie del Funbari tenía razón para dudarlas, eso quería decir que Hao ya estaba ahí. El momento inevitable de enfrentarlo había llegado.

Jeanne invocó a su espíritu, el dios babilónico Shamash. La luz que salía del lago se intensifico cegando a todos por un momento. Un ruido atronador se escuchó, era como una roca rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. Cuando el sonido cesó la luz se disipó. Antes de que Yoh y los demás recuperaran las visita, los Soldados X ya se encontraban en movimiento.

Cuando por fin pudo ver claramente, Yoh alcanzó a ver como los Soldados desaparecían por un nuevo agujero. El ruido atronador de antes debió de haber sido la roca moviéndose. Por suerte, la entrada no desapareció cuando el último miembro de los Soldados X atravesó el umbral. En el momento en que todos sus compañeros lograron ver bien de nuevo, Yoh los dirigió a la nueva entrada.

- Anna, Manta, será mejor que se queden aquí. Más allá podría ser muy peligroso. – Yoh se detuvo antes de cruzar.

Manta empezó a contestar pero fue interrumpido por Anna.

- No señor – renegó Anna. – No pienso quedarme aquí a esperar.

- ¡Anna! – Yoh volteó a verla. Estaba preocupado, no quería que nada le pasara y lo mejor es que la vidente se quedara donde él sabía estaría a salvo. – Esto no es un juego. Más adelante seguramente nos enfrentaremos a los hombres de Hao y no quiero que te pasa nada.

- No estoy jugando. No me voy a quedar aquí sin hacer nada mientras tú estás peleando. ¿Qué clase de mujer sería si dejo que mi hombre haga todo?

Un ligero sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de Yoh.

- No estoy indefensa. Recuerda los dos demonios que Lilirara me dio.

- Será más seguro si estamos todos juntos, Yoh – añadió Ren. – Así como no sabemos qué pueda pasar adelante, nadie te asegura que en este lugar vayan a esta a salvo.

Yoh guardó silencio. De verdad no quería que Anna ni Manta los acompañara pero Ren tenía un punto, sería más fácil cuidar de ellos si estaban con el grupo además no se estaría preocupando constantemente. Anna tenía a dos poderosos shikigamis bajo su control y Manta era experto en esconderse en situaciones peligrosa.

Apretó los puños, la decisión era sencilla aunque no le gustara. Seguirían todos adelante. Una vez más miró a la entrada.

- ¿Estás seguro de querer seguir? – Le preguntó Ren. – Una vez pasemos por ahí, ya no habrá regreso.

Yoh lo sabía, si pasaban al otro lado enfrentaría a Hao quisiera o no. Respiró profundamente y cruzó la puerta. Uno a uno lo comenzaron a seguir. Una presencia poderosa, omnipotente, se comenzó a sentir. Eran los Grandes Espíritus.

La penumbra en ese nuevo lugar era total mas eso no los detuvo, el grupo continuó caminando confiando en que tarde que temprano la oscuridad terminaría, por suerte hasta ese momento no habían encontrado obstáculos en su camino. El sonido difuso de una explosión los detuvo, a esto le siguieron gritos. Más adelante de donde estaban alguien peleaba, de eso no había duda. Echaron a correr por el largo pasillo, con cada metro avanzado los sonidos eran más fuertes, se acercaban a la fuente de todo eso.

Yoh vio por fin una luz poco más adelante y señaló eso a sus amigos, estaban por llegar al lugar donde un combate se llevaba acabo. Sin detenerse cruzaron el nuevo umbral entrando a la cámara más amplía en al que habían estado y lo que vieron los paró en seco. Siete criaturas blancas gigantes luchaban contra los hombres de Hao todos en medio de un caos de ataques y movimiento. Entre toda esa confusión, Yoh notó que la batalla principal era aquella entre los espíritus que sabía eran de Marco y Luchist respectivamente. A los pies de éstos, ambos hombres luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo. Los demás gigantes blancos seguramente serían del resto de los Soldados X.

Aún en la entrada de la cámara, el grupo miraba sin saber qué hacer, Yoh no decía nada. El capitán del Funbari sabía que no podían detenerse en ese lugar, tenía que llegar con Hao lo antes posible si es que quería una mínima esperanza de detenerlo. En algún lado de ese infierno tenía que haber una salida, un nuevo camino por el cual pudieran seguir adelante. Se concentró en el fondo de la cámara ignorando las amenazas de muerte que volaban de un bando contra el otro, se dio cuenta que en todo ese caos ni Lyserg ni la Doncella se encontraban luchando, seguramente habían seguido adelante por la salida que buscaba.

El tiempo parecía expanderse pero por fin Yoh localizó el camino a seguir. Llegar al otro lado sería peligroso pero confiaba en que podrían hacerlo. Ordenó a su tripulación que activaran sus O.S. pues atravesarían el campo de batalla. Consciente de los miembros de su grupo, ordenó a Chocolove llevarse a Manta, él sería el primero en cruzar el lugar, pues al ser él era el más rápido de todos de seguro llegaría al otro lado sin ningún problema y sin ser detectado por nadie. Le dijo que una vez estuviera a salvo, esperara a que todos los demás llegaran, nadie continuaría el camino solo.

Chocolove acató la orden, cargó a Manta y en una ráfaga de viento desapareció.

- No se detengan a pelear, nuestra meta es llegar al otro lado. Los over souls son para protegernos. – comandó Yoh. Él iría a la cabeza, al ser el capitán esa era su responsabilidad. Echó a correr, no había tiempo que perder.

Cruzar el campo de batalla representó un reto. Había explosiones por doquier, ataques perdidos y en más de una ocasión tuvieron que defenderse o sacar a alguien de su camino. Yoh reflejaba ataques o blandía su O.S. contra enemigos asegurándose de que todos estuvieran bien. Al ver a su tripulación combatir tan bien o más que él, se sintió reconfortado. Podían hacer esto.

Desviaron un último ataque, el camino se liberó y por fin llegaron al otro lado, Manta y Chocolove ya los esperaban. Intercambiando sólo una mirada, Yoh continuó, desactivó su O.S. y los demás lo siguieron.

Conforme avanzaban, la presencia de los G.S se hacía más fuerte. Comenzaron a descender por una serie de pasadizos que atravesaban varias cámaras vacías. A Yoh le daba la impresión que usualmente éstas eran habitadas por alguien.

Llegaron a una cámara que parecía ser la última, al fondo había unas puertas gigantes que se hallaban abiertas, todas las demás cámaras tenían un simple agujero que las conectaba a los pasillos que existían entre ellas. En la entrada de esta habitación se encontraron con Lyserg quien acompañaba a la Doncella. Los dos se veían serios, como esperando a que algo o alguien apareciera.

Yoh no les prestó atención, no era su problema. Continuó corriendo hacia las puertas abiertas, seguramente del otro lado encontraría a Hao.

Varios ataques detuvieron de golpe al grupo. Cuando el humo que se levantó se disipó frente a ellos diez personas enmascaradas les impedían seguir adelante.

Yoh activó su O.S. - ¿Quién diablos son ustedes? ¡Apártense de mi camino!

- No te dejaremos pasar. – La voz de un hombre viejo resonó por todo el lugar. – Somos los parches, la tribu encargada de proteger a los Grandes Espíritus. Ya hemos dejado pasar a uno, ya no dejaremos pasar a más.

Los diez enmascarados se separaron, de un momento a otro el grupo de Yoh se vio rodeado por estos extraños. Todos activaron sus O.S. pelearían si así lo querían.

El combate dio inicio. Algunos de los extraños atacaron, Yoh y los demás alcanzaron a interceptar los ataques. Ren, Horohoro y Chocolove comenzaron de inmediato su contraataque. Zenki y Goki atacaron y luego se encargaron del hombre que se enfrentaba a Yoh.

- Será mejor que te muevas. Nosotros nos encargaremos de la situación. – Anna le dijo tranquila a Yoh. Sus demonios detuvieron a un nuevo atacante. - ¡¿Qué esperas, muévete?!

Yoh cerró los ojos y echó a correr. Sus amigos se estaban asegurando de que llegara con Hao. Dos hombres se interpusieron en su camino. Antes de que lo detuvieran, una fuerza los quitó de su camino. Lyserg le sonrió, incluso él le estaba ayudando.

Estaba ya cerca de la puerta cuando Yoh notó una nueva figura, era la de un hombre viejo, seguramente el que había hablado antes. El hombre cerró los ojos, una luz lo rodeo.

- Over Soul, el Gran Jefe. – Frente a Yoh, un gran O.S. se alzaba.

Antes de lo atacara, cadenas lo sujetaron, Shamash apareció frente a él.

- Sigue adelante, Yoh Asakura. Yo me encargaré de este hombre.

- ¡Doncella! – Yoh la miró sorprendido. Jeanne movió la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento.

Eso fue todo lo que Yoh necesitó, dejaría al extraño hombre a cargo de Jeanne. Cruzó el umbral.

Entró a a una cámara más amplía y más iluminada que las anteriores. Al fondo podía ver una especie de remolino de luz. A su mente llegaron varias imágenes de la tierra y comprendió lo que estaba frente él, había llegado con los Grandes Espíritus. Una persona estaba parada dándole la espalda. Como lo pensó, Hao ya estaba ahí.

Yoh disminuyó su paso hasta estar caminando. Se detuvo a un metro de Hao.

- Por fin llegas, Yoh. – Lo saludó su hermano.

- Hao. – Le devolvió seco el saludo.

- ¿Qué sucede, hermanito? ¿Qué acaso no estás aquí para enfrentarme? – Otra vez Hao usaba un tono burlón que a Yoh no le agradó.

- Detén esta locura, Hao. – Pidió Yoh. – Regresa a casa conmigo, no tienes por qué seguir haciendo todo esto.

- ¿O si no qué, Yoh? ¿Si no regreso qué harás conmigo?

- Hao. – Yoh calló un momento, suspiró. Si quería una oportunidad de convencer a su gemelo tendría que bajar sus defensa, dejar que Hao pudiera leer su mente y su corazón. – No quiero pelear contigo, eres mi hermano, mi gemelo. Recapacita. Sé que no te agradan los humanos, yo tampoco les tengo tanta simpatía, pero hay personas buenas. – Pensó en Manta y en los otros pocos humanos buenos que había conocido. Recordó su infancia y todos los buenos momentos pasados con su hermano. Recordó las travesuras y aventuras que tuvieron, lo felices que eran.

Hao se sintió enfermo con los pensamientos de su gemelo. Todos esos días los había dejado atrás, no eran más que una molestia, un sin sentido. No entendía, ni le importaba hacerlo, por qué Yoh se seguía aferrando a eso. Los humanos eran estúpidos, no dignos de vivir y su gemelo se rebaja a su nivel. Llegaron los recuerdos de sus "aventuras", veía a humanos que se mostraban "cálidos" pero él sabía mejor, todo era una farsa y el imbécil de su hermano se la tragaba. No pudo evitarlo, se rió a carcajadas.

- De verdad eres un imbécil, Yoh. Nada de eso significa algo para mí.

Yoh no le dijo nada, siguió mostrándole sus pensamientos. Eso se estaba tornando realmente molesto y la cereza del pastel llegó cuando Yoh empezó a recordar a Matamune, el gato guardián de dos colas de su familia, y los momentos pasados a su lado y en compañía de su familia.

- Ese gato era una molestia. – expresó Hao interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Yoh. – Que bueno que desapareció. Y en lo que a mí respecta, no tengo familia mucho menos un hermano gemelo.

Esas palabras fueron una estaca al corazón de Yoh.

Hao sonrió, disfrutaba del dolor de Yoh. - ¿De verdad creías que podrías lograr algo enseñándome tan patéticos pensamientos? Eres un patético perdedor Yoh. Ser tu gemelo es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado pero me encargaré de eso matándote. – Sonrió de la lado, Yoh se había roto, sus pensamientos dejaron de llegar a él. Era el momento perfecto para aniquilarlo.

Cada palabra dicha lo lastimaba más. El dolor era casi sofocante. Los ojos de Yoh se llenaron de lágrimas, los cerró no podía ver a Hao. El hombre que tenía frente a sí no guardaba nada del hermano con el que había crecido. Hao se había transformado en un perfecto desconocido. Su gemelo estaba muerto, lo había perdido el día que desapareció con Luchist y hasta ese momento lo había entendido. Dejó caer lágrimas lamentando su pérdida. Respiró profundamente, pensó una última vez en los días de su infancia, en su hermano y amigo. Pensó en todos esos días de alegrías y juegos. Se sentía verdaderamente dichoso de haber tenido un gemelo así. Inhaló y exhaló una vez más y dejó ir esos recuerdos. Su hermano estaba muerto y todos esos recuerdos pertenecían al pasado, siempre los atesoraría pero no podía seguir cargándolos, no podía seguir esperando algo imposible.

En ese momento aceptó la realidad de la situación, al hacerlo se sintió en paz consigo mismo, había hecho todo lo que podía. Tomó una decisión, detendría a Hao, por su bien y por el de los demás, terminaría con el sufrimiento que lo plagaba y lo haría en memoria de su hermano. Dejó de llorar. Cuando abrió los ojos la mano del O.S. negro de Hao iba directo a él.

Hao tenía una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro, Yoh no podría evitar ese ataque, por fin se desharía de él. Tremenda fue su sorpresa cuando su ataque no funcionó, Yoh estaba intacto. Intentó otra vez pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Pero eso era imposible, estaba seguro de que su ataque iba directo a él y sin embargo sus ojos le decían otra cosa. Fue entonces que se fijó bien lo que sucedía, parte de su O.S desaparecía cuando estaba cerca de Yoh. Gruñó molesto al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, ¿desde cuándo ese bastardo sabía anular furyoku? Perfecto, si quería jugar así, así jugarían.

Hao deshizo su O.S. quedando peligrosamente cerca de Yoh. Si el muy imbécil jugaría a anular furyoku dejaría que lo hiciera, después de todo había más formas de matar a alguien.

Yoh no reaccionó a tiempo al ver a Hao tan cerca. Sintió un agudo dolor proveniente de su estómago, Hao lo había golpeado. Aprovechando la distracción, Hao lo pateó.

Yoh cayó con un golpe seco al suelo. Hao se acercó a donde estaba, desenfundó su sable y lanzó una estocada. Justo a tiempo Yoh lo logró esquivar y aprovechando el pequeño momento en que Hao tuvo que sacar la punta del sable de la tierra, Yoh lo pateó haciendo que perdiera su equilibrio.

Ambos se levantaron rápidamente, cada uno con su espada en la mano. Un fiero combate de metal contra metal dio inicio. Rápidamente se volvió común que el metal cortara carne. La sangre y las hojas de las espadas se manchaban de sangre.

Hao vio una apertura, clavó su espada en el costado de Yoh. Yoh cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor. Hao aprovechó e invocó su O.S., está vez tendría éxito.

- Adiós Yoh.

Hao atacó. Algo detuvo su ataque. Hao gruñó molesto, Yoh había alcanzado a activar su O.S. para protegerse. Con esfuerzo, se puso de pie.

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Un combate entre O.S. dio inició.

Yoh se mantenía calmado, sereno. Sus movimientos fluían con mayor facilidad y era capaz de leer los movimientos de Hao. El daño que se hacían el uno al otro incrementaba al igual que el rastro de sangre.

Los dos respiraban agitados, llevaban peleando varios minutos y ambos lucían heridas bastante graves. Se miraron fijamente, analizándolo todo el uno del otro, quien acertara el siguiente golpe sería el vencedor. A una señal invisible que sólo ellos entendieron se lanzaron al ataque. Yoh se despidió de Hao una última vez, el metal atravesó a alguien. Todo había terminado.

Anna corrió al interior de la cámara a la que Yoh había entrado y lo que vio le llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

Años más tarde, un niño rubio de mal temperamento y sonrisa cálida espera a que su padre llegué a la casa. No puede esperar por escuchar otra de sus historias de piratas. Su mamá simplemente no puede esperar por ver a su esposo.

FIN.

* * *

><p>Este fic termina aquí. Sé que muchas cosas se quedaron fuera y no pienso dejar esto así, todo eso que quedó fuera (las historias de los demás personajes) estará tratado en un fic complementario. Por favor ténganme paciencia realmente terminé cansada con este fic y por ahora sólo no quiero saber nada más U^.^ Una vez que recargue energía podré continuar con esto!<p>

Gracias por leer!


End file.
